Dirty Little Secret
by Kennedy2006
Summary: When John’s best friend Maria becomes involved with Shane McMahon, John senses that even though she’s happy, something just isn’t right.  But is it jealousy or something else?  WARNING: May contain issues of rape. John, Maria, Trish, Randy, Shane
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary: When John's best friend Maria becomes involved with Shane McMahon, John senses that even though she's happy, something just isn't right. But is it jealousy or something else? WARNING: later chapters contain issues of rape. John, Maria, Trish, Randy, Shane**

**Chapter 1**

"John!" Maria called as she ran up to the WWW Champion.

Before John could even turn around he found him jumping in his arms for a hug.

"What?" He asked smiling, but confused by her over excited behavior.

"I saw Shane." Maria said, smiling ear to ear.

John rolled his eyes.

"Great, you spoke to Helms, calm down girl." He said now starting to find her behavior amusing.

"No, Shane McMahon. You know, co-owner, heir apparent, Vince's son." She said going on and on.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Money bags, spoiled rich kid, wrestler wannbe. Yeah, I know the guy." John said as he teased Maria.

Maria slapped John in the arm.

"John, stop it. He's a nice guy." Maria insisted.

Again, John had to roll his eyes.

"I suppose. If you got breasts that is." He replied, getting one more dig in on the self proclaimed Boy Wonder.

John had known Maria for many years now and the two had developed a very close relationship. A friendly one that is. It was obvious both of them were extremely attractive and their friends never understood why the two never hooked up. For them, it was more the fear of losing what they had. Sex wasn't always a good thing between friends. It can kill a relationship and has on many occasions. That didn't change the fact though that John didn't necessarily want to hear about how smitten Maria was becoming over a guy like Shane McMahon.

"John stop it. You're just jealous." Maria said now turning her back to him and folding her arms across her chest.

"Jealous? Yeah, you're right, I do wish I had his money, but come on, have you seen the way this guy makes a ring entrance? 'Here comes the money, money, money. money, money'!" John sang as he mocked the offbeat gyrations of the owner's son.

Maria couldn't help but to laugh. John continued.

"Okay, so what happened between you and Shane that's got you all crazy?" He asked. He had to, even though he knew what her answer would be.

"He wants to have drinks with me after the show." Maria said and then standing on her tippy toes and get close to John's ear, she whispered. "He also gave me a kiss on the cheek."

John raised his eyebrow. He was glad to see that Maria was so happy, but he just wasn't sure about Shane. Not that he knew the guy beyond their boss/employee interactions backstage, but he did know he had slept with one or two of the other divas. One still on the roster and one who had left the company.

Melina and Shane had been sleeping together on and off for over a year. Everyone knew about it because Melina loved bragging about banging the boss's son. As soon as Shane heard the rumors though he quickly ended their little affair. That was only two months ago. John wondered if Shane was just trying to find another fuck toy to occupy his time while he was on the road.

The other was Trish Stratus. According to his buddy Randy, who somehow always seemed to be in on the backstage dirt, Trish had fallen head over heels for Shane when she first entered the WWE. The two did a good job of keeping their affair secret, but as soon as Trish left the company, people started wondering if maybe it had something to do with Shane. John for his part tried to ignore all the backstage drama, but now that Maria seemed to be getting involved with Shane, he thought maybe he should do some investigating on the guy. Just to make sure Maria didn't end up having her heart broken.

"Wow, that's great Maria." John said sarcastically. He'd rather she have drinks with a guy like Randy Orton.

Sure, Randy had a reputation, but John and Randy went way back. He knew Randy would never take advantage of someone like Maria. She was sweet, innocent and beautiful. He didn't want a guy like Shane getting into her pants and taking all that away.

John moved in closer to Maria now turning serious as he could tell she was a little disappointed in his reaction. She loved telling John everything and hoped that he would be happy for her. He of all people knew she needed someone after her last relationship. John was the whole reason she was actually able to get out of her relationship with Johnny, formerly known as Nitro. John was the one she spoke to for hours on the phone while he listened to her cry about how Johnny kept cheating on her. Johnny made her feel like a cheap whore and Cena didn't want to see that happen again. But Shane McMahon was nothing like Johnny in Maria's mind. He was intelligent, refined and charming. Why couldn't John see that and just be happy?

"Listen girl, I'm sorry. Just be careful. Shane has a lot of money and is used to getting his way. It's not good to mix business with pleasure." John warned.

Maria looked up at John and slowly let a smile creep through her lips. The man was absolutely gorgeous. She was lucky to have such a great friend in him.

"Thanks John." She said and then kissed him on the cheek before heading off down the hall with a huge smile on her face.

As John watched her leave he let his eyes roam over her frame. He shook his head thinking about how much he hated being the nice guy. Sure, he'd slept and used a lot of women in his time like any other superstar backstage, but Maria something special. She would never become just a cheap fuck for him, regardless of how much it killed him.

"Off to take another cold shower." He said to himself and then walked away, making a mental note to talk to Randy regarding everything he knew about Shane McMahon and Trish Stratus' relationship.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I'll try to make the others longer. Please let me know what you think so far. Thank you!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As John made his way backstage after taking on Randy Orton in a non title match, he called out to his friend while wiping the sweat from his finely chiseled body.

"Yo, Randy."

Randy turned with his signature eyebrow lift.

"Hey man, nice match. Thanks for the elbow. I owe you one." Randy regarded as he rotated his already sore shoulder to try and keep it loose.

Although just about everyone who watched wrestling knew it was fake, there were those few occasions when wrestlers actually connected while trying to pull off a elbow drop or clothesline.

"Anytime bro." John replied laughing.

As the two continued toward the men's locker room to shower, John looked toward the clock on the wall. In about an hour, Maria would be sitting with Shane McMahon in some expensive, upscale club listening to Shane try and smooth talk his way into her pants.

"You and Maria joining us for drinks?" Randy asked.

Randy always included Maria when asking John what his plans were after the show. She had practically become one of the boys.

"I am. Maria's got plans though." John replied.

Randy raised an eyebrow. He could tell by John's tone that he wasn't entirely happy about it. There were many occasions where Randy just wanted to tell his buddy to fuck her and just get it over with. It was obvious to everyone that the two had more than just a friendship kind of attraction toward each other.

"Then it's just the boys." Randy said smiling as he wrapped his arm around John's neck and gave him a strangle hold for fun.

As John pushed Randy away, he thought about what had been on his mind earlier.

"Apparently she has a date." John said, again with a tone that would indicate his jealousy.

"On yeah, with who? She's not seeing Johnny again is she?" Randy asked.

"Oh hell no. Johnny is history. Besides, if that asshole gets within two feet of her I think I'll break his neck." John replied, recalling the many times Johnny took advantage of Maria with absolutely no guilt at all.

Who knows, after all Maria went through with Johnny, maybe seeing Shane McMahon would be a good thing for her. John strongly doubted it though. Even if Shane turned out to be an okay guy, it simply would never work out. Shane lived a completely different lifestyle than Maria. He was spoiled and almost too confident. Maria on the other hand was a down to earth kind of girl. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but it was also one of the reasons she and John got along so well.

"Can't tell you bro, but I do have a question for you." John replied. "What do you know about Trish Stratus and the reason she stopped wrestling."

"Well, I can tell you what I heard from Torrie." Randy said as he continued trying to loosen his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm waiting." John said growing impatient.

"Speaking of Torrie, we need to hook up again. Talk about a wild night of..."

"Randy, focus. I want to know about Trish." John replied with his voice raised.

"Okay, okay." Randy said smirking with his hands raised in innocence. "What I heard was that she and Shane McMahon were, you know, doing the two step boogie between the sheets. Apparently things went sour. So bad that Trish decided to leave. That's really all I know. But if you want to find out what really happened, why don't you just give her a call." Randy suggested as he grabbed his gym bag and pulled out his cell phone.

Thumbing through the directory he came across Trish's name.

"You have her number?" John asked surprised.

Randy smirked once again.

"I've got all the divas numbers. You never know when you might need to use them." He replied devilishly, but in a cute way.

Although Randy liked to come off as a ladies man, in reality he was mostly talk. That's not to say he didn't get around, but there was a method to his madness. He never disrespected a woman who he respected. If the girl was a total bitch and completely full of themselves, well then, things were different.

As John took down the number, he patted Randy on the back and then headed off in the other direction.

"Thanks bro."

Randy watched as his friend left.

"Wait, why do you care about Trish?" Randy called out, but to no avail. John was long gone.

xxxxxxx

Maria waited at the bar for Shane to arrive. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wondered why she was even there and what she was doing. It wasn't like starting an affair with your boss was exactly a good idea. Surely if anyone found out they would start accusing her of sleeping with the man just to get ahead. But that could not have been further from the truth. The truth was, she was smitten with Shane. Maybe it was his power or his charm, but whatever it was, she was flattered that he even asked her out. Her intention tonight was not to sleep with him at all and she hoped his was the same.

"Hey sexy." Shane said as he greeted her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Maria looked up at her 'date'. His cologne practically drove her insane. He wore a white button down shirt and blue jeans. As he called the bartender down to order a drink, Maria watched noticing how smooth and confident he was. She supposed it came with being a McMahon and being raised in wealth. It was almost too intimidating for someone who had only been exposed to fine dining and fancy places in the last year or so.

"You look nervous." Shane observed. "Don't be."

_Don't be._ Maria thought to herself. How could she not?

Maria tried to act calm, but the few seconds of silence between them was killing her.

"So, this is a nice place." Maria said shyly, trying desperately to make small talk.

Shane looked around. It was a nice place, but he was used to it. He found it amusing how nervous Maria was and knew he needed to calm her down.

"Listen, I know this is awkward for you, but please just try to think of me as any other guy. Not your boss okay?" He asked her, taking her hand and gently holding it as his thumb rubbed tenderly across the top.

Maria found it hard to ignore is big brown puppy dog eyes. His innocent looking face and wide smile almost melted her on the spot. She could feel herself falling for this man as if it was her first crush. There was also the fact that he was practically ten years older than her. In a sense, she felt safe being with a mature, more experienced man like Shane as opposed to some of the immature manwhores like Johnny that always seemed to hit on her.

"You're right, it is a bit awkward. It's just I don't really know you." Maria admitted.

Shane smiled.

"That's why we're here." Shane replied. "Besides, what can I say, everything you're heard about me is true." He finished, flirtatiously winking at her.

This didn't necessarily sit well with Maria. What she had heard was that he had been sleeping with Melina. Not exactly the kind of girl you take home to mom. If that was what he was looking for, a cheap fuck, then he wasn't going to get it from her.

"Even the part about Melina?" Maria asked. She had too.

Shane held Maria's hand even tighter as a serious look came over his face.

"Yes. Melina and I got together a few times. But that's over. It didn't mean anything to me."

Maria looked away. In a way she wished it had. It would at least have meant that Shane was above just fucking someone because he could.

"Maria." Shane said as he took her chin and guided her face to his. He could tell she now had her doubts about him. "That's not why you're here. We don't have to do anything tonight. Let's just take it one step at a time. Is it my fault my father knows how to hire beautiful diva's like yourself?"

Shane's words and sincere facial expression once again gave Maria ease. As Shane let go of her hand and ordered her another Cosmopolitan, any sense of doubt Maria had only moments ago, had now been completely erased.

Xxxxxxx

At the end of the night, just outside of Maria's hotel room door, Shane took Maria into his arms and gave her a tender hug. What she didn't see though was the fact that he took a quick glance to check the time on his watch. 12:30 am. _Still early._ After a few seconds, Shane pulled away and smiled at Maria.

"I hope you're okay with just a hug, I don't kiss on the first date." He told her jokingly.

Maria appreciated the fact that he wasn't trying to move too fast. Maybe he was about more than just using his last name to sleep with whatever diva looked in his direction.

"I had a great time. I insist we do it again." He said finally and then planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Good night."

As Maria watched him walk down the hallway, she opened the door to her hotel room and could literally feel the butterflies rumbling in her stomach. It would be hard for her to sleep tonight and she couldn't wait to tell John all about it.

When Shane heard Maria close the door, he too a quick glance behind him to make sure she was inside. A smirk stretched across his face. He was proud of the way he had played the entire evening. There was still one thing left to do though. He'd be damned if the night would end without him getting a piece, and he didn't care from who.

So as soon as he turned the corner he took out his cell phone. Dialing the number he waited for an answer.

"You're still up, good." He said to the woman on the other end. "Meet me in my room in thirty minutes, and don't keep me waiting."

**A/N: Well that's chapter two. Please review if you have any time and thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maria practically skipped into the gym and made her way over to John where he and Randy were working out. She was still riding high from her date with Shane McMahon.

"John, you have a second?" She asked, interrupting his reps.

"13, 14, 15, 16" Randy kept counting as John continued, determined to finish his chest presses.

"John!" Maria said louder, now annoyed that she was being ignored.

John placed the weight back to its holding place and sat up on the workout bench now out of breath.

"Damn Maria, chill." He said now wiping away the sweat from his brow.

Randy couldn't help but to smirk. He loved watching all the sexual tension that continued to boil between them.

"Hey Ria, we missed you the other night." He said referring to the 'boy's night out' after the show.

"Yeah, I had other plans." Maria responded, more anxious to pull John away and actually tell him about the other night, than sharing small talk with his best friend Randy. "John. can we talk?"

John looked over at Randy, whipped as a dog so to speak, and Randy knew it.

"I'll be back bro." He told him and then was led away by Maria.

As soon as the two found a place where they could hold a private conversation, Maria began to speak.

"I think I might be in love." She declared with dreamy eyes.

"What!" John sated. Not ready to hear that Maria had fallen for a guy like Shane so fast, and just after one date.

"Don't give me that John. Shane was very sweet. He didn't make one pass at me the whole night. He was the perfect gentleman, funny and very generous."

"Oh, so the rich kid bought all the drinks I suppose. You sure he wasn't just trying to get you drun?." John replied. He could feel a hint of jealousy creeping up inside of him. Maria sensed it as well which is why she gave John a hard slap on the arm.

"Stop that. Just because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth doesn't mean he's a bad guy. You're acting like a jerk John."

"Okay fine, I'm a jerk. You're not the first person who's called me that. I'm just not real interested in hearing about your little affair with the boss's son right now. If you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of a workout."

John's words stung Maria to the core. She couldn't understand why John suddenly decided to be a prick. She thought they were friends and she could tell him anything. Obviously, she was wrong.

"I just wanted to tell you how things went. I thought you'd be happy." Maria said, the bliss now falling from her face.

John noticed her change in mood right away. Yes, he was jealous and had secretly hoped that Maria's date with Shane would have been a complete failure. He had tried to suppress the fact that he wanted Maria for more than just a friend and now he was starting to regret not acting on it sooner. Maria was a beautiful woman. He should have known that as soon as she was free of Johnny, another guy was going to swoop in and try to sweep her off her feet. He just didn't expect it would be Shane. Part owner of the very company signing his paychecks. It definitely made thing a lot more complex.

John took Maria by the hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Maria, I am happy. I just want you to be careful. Call me over protective, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I know Shane's type."

"Yes John, you know Shane's type, but you don't know Shane." She replied and then walked away somewhat discourage that John was starting to show a side of himself she didn't like at all.

As John watched her leave he quickly remembered that he was going to meet Trish Stratus for lunch. Whether Maria liked it or not, John was determined to find out everything he could about Shane. Deep down inside he was hoping to stumble on something, anything that would make Shane look bad in Maria's eyes. Call it manipulative, but John was a man on a mission.

xxxxxxx

As John walked into the uninspiring and inconspicuous cafe where he had agreed to meet Trish, he saw her right away. It wasn't hard. Besides the sixty something woman behind the counter restocking glassware, they were the only two people in the cafe. Perfect. They could have a real conversation without being distracted.

"Trish?"

As soon as Trish heard the familiar voice of John Cena, she removed her sunglasses and gave him a hug.

She hated being away from the ring and missed the camaraderie of the other wrestlers. So when John called and said he wanted to meet her for lunch, she was more than willing.

"Hey Champ. How are things?" Trish asked

John shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't want to spend their time talking about his career. He wanted to talk about Trish's relationship with Shane.

"Same old, same old." He replied.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

As both John and Trish sat down at the table in front of them, John uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. The information he'd received from Randy about Trish and Shane's affair and Shane possibly being the reason she left was not an easy topic to bring up. At this point, it was all hearsay. John could risk really coming out of this whole thing looking like a complete ass.

"Uh, yeah, it's about why you left the WWE."

Trish's eyes deceived her as a sadness suddenly washed over her. It was definitely a sore topic and not one she was open to discuss.

"Just got burned out I guess. It happens." She replied, now sipping her coffee and unable to make eye contact with John.

Based on her body language, John could tell it was more than just that. He decided to press on.

"Listen, I know this might not be any of my business, but it's just real important that I know this." John then took in a deep breath. "Did Shane McMahon have anything at all to do with you leaving?"

Trish looked over at John as if she was about to cry, but she held strong.

"No!" She replied adamantly. Almost too adamantly and quickly for John's taste. He could tell she was lying.

"Trish, please. It's no secret the two of you were sleeping together. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Trish got up from her seat. She simply did not want to relive the past. By leaving the WWE, she was trying to move on.

"I don't want to talk about it John. The past is the past. I think I better leave now."

But before Trish could grab her sunglasses off the table and walk away, John grabbed her by the arm.

"No wait, please. Whatever you have to say is safe with me. This is between me and you." He begged her.

Trish pulled her hand away from John's grip and stood with her arms now folded across her chest. In the meantime, John could have sworn he saw a tear making its way from behind the shades she had now used to cover her eyes.

Maybe Trish was pissed that she had to keep so much hurt inside of her for so long, but whatever it was, and despite her better judgement, she confided in John.

"Yes, my leaving had everything to do with Shane. I had fallen in love with the man, but realized after he had cheated on me a couple dozen times that our relationship was going no where. My career was hurting. I just wanted to break it off. Wrestling just wasn't fun for me anymore." Trish confessed.

John knew there was more and waited for her to regain her composure.

"Go on Trish."

Trish now relived the day she decided to tell Shane that she would no longer be his flavor of the month. It was a secret she had kept buried inside of her since the day she left the WWE.

"I told him that I wanted to focus on my wrestling, that I thought we should end our little affair."

"And?"

"And, he didn't believe me, said I was just being silly. He thought he could charm his way into changing my mind by using the one thing between us that held us together."

"Sex?" John replied, more as a statement than a question.

Trish's tears now flowed without her being able to hold them back.

"Yes, but this time I refused, and he simply didn't listen." Trish replied now looking to the floor, ashamed for the way she felt she was to blame for everything.

"He raped you?" John asked almost in shock. "Trish, are you sure?"

Trish paused for a moment, now sucking in her sobs and turning them to an icy cold bitterness in her eyes.

"Am I sure?" Trish laughed to herself only to hide the pain that was now starting to recall in her mind. "Why don't you ask me if I'm sure I was pinned to the wall while I had my clothes ripped off of me? Why don't you ask me if I'm sure I had someone I thought I could trust force himself inside of me despite my cries and pleas. Why don't you ask me if I'm sure that for the last two fucking years I've tried to put all of this behind me only to have you show up out of fucking no where and ask me 'AM I SURE'!" Trish replied, practically screaming in John's direction.

Trish had made her point. There was no question now that she was telling the truth. John Cena could do nothing more than simply stand there, staring back at a woman who had been deeply hurt. The whole experience brought The Champ down to earth more than anything else in his life.

"Trish, I'm sorry." He said as he reached out for her.

She turned away. The tears now starting to escape. Once again.

"Just leave John please. I hope you got what you came looking for."

And with that, Trish made her way out the door.

John looked to the ground now rubbing his temple. Although he cursed himself for bringing back all the pain Trish had tried to ignore for so long, his thoughts quickly turned to Maria.

He had to tell her but how? Trish wasn't willing to tell a soul. He had to practically pry it out of her. It was obvious Trish's rape was something she wanted to keep a secret, John going to Maria with the news would ultimately somehow get to everyone backstage and eventually back to Trish. He simply could not do that to a woman who had been betrayed enough. John had to warn Maria somehow to stay away from Shane, but how? The question would follow him as he made his way out the door and into his Hummer waiting outside.

**A/N: Okay, lots of drama there. So what did you think? Were you surprised?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Please leave a review if you have any time. Thank you!!**

**Chapter 4**

John searched the hallways of the Pepsi Arena looking for Maria. Despite the dozen or so messages he left on her cell phone, she hadn't returned a single one of them. John assumed she was either too busy and figured she could catch up with him at Raw, or Shane McMahon had a grip on her heart so tight that Maria was losing tough with her closest friends.

But after speaking with Trish, there was no way she would walk out of the arena tonight without at least a warning from him about what he knew of Shane's past.

"Randy, you seen Maria?" He asked as he approached the Legend Killer warming up for his match.

"No man, every time I see her she's usually with you. You guys didn't finally have sex together did you?" Randy asked jokingly, not realizing at all that John was not in a joking mood.

"Nice Randy. Don't you have anything better to do than to try and be the resident asshole." John spat.

He didn't mean it. Randy liked to have a good time and often annoyed the hell out of people for it, but he was a good guy and his jokes were pretty harmless. John just happened to be in a sensitive mood and for good reason. If anyone was the resident asshole it was Shane McMahon. Too bad the guy was so schooled in acting like a used car salesman, hardly anyone could see through his plastic smile and charm. Randy on the other hand was different than Shane. With Randy, what you see is what you get. Either you liked him or you didn't, but he for sure wasn't going to be fake. It's one of the reasons John and Randy had been buddies for so long. John never had to worry if there was anything behind what Randy was saying.

"Whoa, John, I was only kidding." Randy returned wondering where John's head was at. "Next time I want to mess with my buddy I'll ask." He said and then left shaking his head.

John continued on his way. _Great_, he thought to himself, _I've already pissed off one good friend and I'm probably about ready to do the same thing with another one_.

In the back of his mind, John didn't care how much Maria would hate him after their little discussion. He wanted to protect her at all costs and if it meant losing a good friend over it so be it. She would hopefully thank him later.

As John rounded the corner he finally spotted Maria next to catering, drinking some water. She looked absolutely beautiful, as she always did, dressed in a red, low cut dress, full make up and hair just right. It was obvious she had already been through wardrobe and make-up and was close to taping her segment for the show.

"Maria, do you have a second? We need to talk." He pronounced.

Maria turned to John and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a big hug. It was obvious she was in a good mood. John assumed it had something to do with the fact that Shane was somewhere in the building and she would be seeing him at some point in time.

"John, I'm sorry for not returning your calls, I've just had a lot on my mind."

John raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like Shane?" He asked directly, jealousy creeping up inside of him once again.

"Yes, that's some of it. Why does it bother you so much? I admit he can be arrogant at times, but confidence and power are no reason to hate someone John. No one else seems to have a problem with him."

John rolled his eyes. Actually, there were plenty of people backstage that had a problem with the boss's son, it's just no one had the balls to complain about him. Plus, Shane only showed up at shows when he was actually booked to appear, which was few and far between. If the guy started ego tripping, the guys backstage knew that they'd only have to put up with it for a few months.

"I know he comes off as a really nice guy Maria, but trust me, when it comes to women he's not someone you should be around."

Maria's smile and good mood had now suddenly changed and once again it was because of John.

"John, stop treating like I'm a child. I know what I'm doing!" Maria fired back and then started to walk away.

But before she could get any where, John grabbed her and spun her around aggressively.

"No you don't Maria!" He practically screamed, causing the young diva to stare back at him on the verge of tears.

"Is there a problem here?" A New England accented man asked. There was no mistaking the voice.

John released Maria and looked at Shane who was heading in their direction. As soon as he saw the expensively dressed man striding in there direction he immediately thought of Trish and her reaction as she described the way in which Shane had raped her. He did everything in his power not to punch the guy in the face.

"No, not that's it's any of your business." John replied defiantly.

Shane raised an eyebrow. The young superstar was a bit too cocky for his own good.

"When I see someone grabbing one of our divas like that, it becomes my business Cena. Do you need reminding of who I am?" Shane replied, now moving up to John and getting in his face. The two had now officially started their own little pissing contest.

John held his stare at the older man, but knew better than to say what he wanted to at that moment. He separated himself briefly to glance over at Maria who was obviously still shaken by the way John had treated her only moments ago. He could tell just by looking at her that she was slipping through his fingers, and now with Shane there to conveniently "make the rescue", John wondered if there would be anyway he could say anything against the man that wouldn't come off the wrong way.

"John, can we just talk later?" Maria asked in a soft voice. Shane was a powerful man and even though John had hurt her feelings, she didn't want to see him in jeopardy of losing his belt over the whole matter.

"I think that's a great idea Maria." Shane rudely interjected. "John, you need to cool off. Save your energy for your match with Orton." Shane urged, in a sense giving him one last warning to back off.

John looked at Maria and his face softened a bit.

"I'm sorry Maria." He told her, now looking over at Shane one last time and then back to Maria. "But we really do need to talk, and please, you need to trust me." He said getting closer to her ear so that Shane could not hear the last bit.

As Maria watched John leave, she wondered what exactly he meant by "trusting him". She didn't have much time to think about it though because Shane by now had snaked his arm around her waist and delicately rubbed her back to comfort her. His touch sent an unexpected chill through her body.

"You okay?" He asked her softly.

Maria smiled up at the man. His soft eyes making her feel warm again inside. Sure, she hated the fact that John was being such an asshole, but having Shane there made everything better.

"I'm fine. John can be a little emotional sometimes. It's okay." She replied, truly confident that she and John would be able to work the whole thing out.

Shane smiled down at the brown haired diva and gently slid his finger up and down her cheek as if he were simply petting a puppy. He was fully aware by her reactions to his touch that he could get her in the sack with him whenever he pleased, but just like he did with Trish, he would take it slow. There were plenty of other women to fuck on the side to hold him over.

"Just be careful sweatheart. No man has the right to lay his hands on you like that. I don't know what kind of relationship you and John have, but please be careful. The guy has a temper." Shane warned.

Maria thought about what he had said. The things she knew in her heart and the things she was beginning to believe were now starting to conflict with what was going on in her head. She knew John was not a violent person and would never hurt her, but the way he had been acting lately just didn't make any sense. She wondered if it was jealousy toward Shane that was making him act that way. Besides, Shane was right, no man had a right to put his hands on her the way John did.

Shane looked around him to make sure no one was around, and once he saw it was just him and Maria, he lowered his head and slowly kissed her on the lips.

As Maria felt his tongue slip between her lips, she could feel the heat between them getting higher. The man definitely knew how to kiss a woman, and the more she felt his touches, the more she fell under his spell. Unfortunately for John, it wouldn't be long before Shane McMahon would have his way with her and she will have been sucked in completely. Just like Trish Stratus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John paced the backstage arena running his hands through his hair. Shane was starting to wrap Maria around his silver spooned finger and anything less of just telling her that he raped Trish, would have no affect on her. Hell, even telling her the truth would make it seem as if he was making stuff up because he was jealous of their relationship. He was sure Shane was planting that little seed right now.

"You ready?" Randy asked as their match was next.

John looked up at Randy with a cold, almost glazed over stare. John Cena was a pretty easy going guy. It had been a while since Randy had seen him so worked up.

"Why do I even bother?" John asked out of the blue referring to Maria. "She wants to be with the guy, why do I care, I'm not her daddy."

"What?" Randy asked completely confused.

John finally snapped out of his trace.

"Never mind." He spat angrily and then made his way to the area where he would make his way down the ramp.

"Uh John?" Randy said chasing after him. By his behavior Randy wasn't so sure that John wouldn't take out whatever was bothering him on anything or anyone. Especially during their match. "Should I be worried?"

xxxxxxxxx

While Maria watched John and Randy's match backstage from a monitor, Shane sneaked up behind her and lowered his head until his warm breath could be felt on her ear.

"Can I see you in my office please?" He asked in a low, but whispered tone.

A smile stretched across Maria's face as she turned to face him. He was smiling down at her warmly, and as the two searched the area to make sure the coast was clear, Shane took her by the hand and led her secretly away.

Once behind the door that had Shane's name posted on the outside, Shane moved around Maria until he was standing right in front of her. He then studied every inch of her body.

Maria was almost embarrassed for the way he was worshipping her with his eyes. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was undressing her just by looking her over.

"Is everything okay Shane?" She asked. She could feel the butterflies creeping up in her belly once again and now started to wonder if what she was feeling was simply a crush, or true love.

"Everything's perfect Maria, especially you." He responded.

It was a cheesy line, but somehow the way Shane delivered it made Maria melt inside. Every compliment he gave her seemed so real and genuine. Thus far, he had never given her no reason to think otherwise.

"Thank you Shane, but you don't have to tell me that. I don't take compliments well."

Shane smiled at the young woman. She was completely innocent and fresh. So much unlike most of the divas backstage which seemed to be so pretentious and high maintenance. Not that he completely minded when it came to sex. A quick fuck was a quick fuck, it really didn't matter to him who was beneath him at the time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to know how beautiful I think you are Maria. No matter what you think my interest in you is real. I'm not here to play games."

Maria giggled slightly and looked away. Never before had a man of his stature and power been so enamored with her. Sure, she could read through the Johnny Morrison's of the world and even a guy like Randy with all his sexual innuendos, but Shane was in a different league. He was seasoned and mature.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Maria looked up at the dark haired millionaire and her body temperature began to rise with the anticipation of his lips touching hers. She had to admit, he had one of the more kissable looking mouths of all the guys backstage. As soon as she nodded her head, Shane's mouth was on hers. Their lips pressed against each other as if they were auditioning for an episode of "As the World Turns".

While the two continued to kiss, Shane slowly crept his hand up underneath her dress and rubbed the sides of her upper thigh, outside and inner. The move was a little more aggressive than what Maria had anticipated, but she didn't mind. She was completely lost in the moment. Then after Shane was through exploring the feel of her skin below, he managed to move his hands along her back until he felt the tip of the zipper holding her dress together. As he quickly unhinged the small metal clip at the top, he pulled the zipper down slowly, but then suddenly he stopped.

Pulling away briefly from Maria he looked down at her.

"We don't have to do this you know. I know you want to take things slow."

_Damn him!_ Maria thought to herself. Shane had managed to work her up into a frenzy and now he was asking if she wanted to stop? She could barely get her heart rate under control let alone have the strength to just walk away.

"No, it's okay. I want this." She told him.

The answer brought a smile to Shane's lips. So without any more hesitation, Shane lowered his head and began to suck sensuously on her neck while his hands continued to lower the zipper he had already pulled halfway down.

Almost without skipping a beat, Shane had undressed Maria completely, leaving her in just her panties and bra. Maria had to do none of the work, she only had to take in Shane's soft kisses and enjoy the way his hands moved masterfully over her body. Finally, starting to feel the tightness in his pants, Shane moved Maria to a nearby couch. Once there he quickly but delicately brought her down as he removed his tie and undid the buckle to his belt. By now both of them were growing hungier for each other by the second. As soon as Shane moved his hand up to Maria's panties and pulled them away, it wasn't much longer before he was finally inside of her. Sure he had gotten some women out of their clothes in lesser time, but Maria was worth the wait.

As Maria felt the rhythmatic movements of Shane on top of her she felt almost as if the whole experience was so surreal. There was Shane McMahon, heir to the biggest sports entertainment company in the world, a man ten years her senior, a man she never dreamed would even take the time to look twice at her, fulfilling all her dreams.

xxxxxxx

After their match John wiped the sweat from his body and made his way toward the men's locker room. He had become accustomed to seeing Maria after all his matches with a big smile and congratulatory hug. She was always so proud of him even when he knew he hadn't performed at his best. Tonight was different though. For the first time in over a year, Maria was no where to be found.

"Hey girls, you seen Maria?" He asked Candice and Lilian Garcia as he walked by them.

"No. Candice returned. Last time I saw her she was standing over there by the monitor watching you match with Randy."

John nodded.

"Okay, thanks"

_Well at least she took the time to watch his match, but where could she be?_ Maybe a better question for John to be asking was, where could Shane be?

"Vince, I'm looking for Shane, have you seen him?" John asked the boss.

"No. Shane has a tendency to disappear. If you find him tell him I need his ass back in the control booth to look at tape." Vince replied sternly. It was obvious the man was annoyed, which came as no surprise to John.

Vince had a big heart, but the man was intense. So intense that if you didn't know him you'd wonder if he even did have a heart. Maybe that's why Shane was such a prick. Who knows, whatever it was John simply wanted to make sure Shane kept his hands off of Maria. The thought of what could be happening to her right now was killing him.

Finally, after searching the arena for close to a half hour, John stumbled upon Maria as she made her way toward the exit.

"Maria!" John called out.

Maria turned to see John still in his ring attire.

"Hey John, don't you think you should take a shower?" Maria said jokingly.

But John was in no mood for jokes.

"Don't give me that. Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just who the hell did he think he was?

"Well I'm sorry I forgot to check in with you." She returned now angry at the man she had considered a friend for over a year now.

"I don't like you disappearing like that, especially now that you're seeing Shane. I don't trust that guy and for good reason."

"Good reason huh? Well I'd love to hear it." Maria stated.

John paused for a moment. Now was not the time to tell her what he knew. She would never believe him at this point anyway. Sadly, John realized that if Maria was going to hear about Shane's past, it would have to come from Trish.

"That's what I thought." Maria said after John was unable to come up with an answer. "Jealousy does not become you John. Now if you'll excuse me."

John watched as Maria left. If she wasn't going to listen to him, maybe there would be some way he could convince Shane to stay away from her. It was worth a shot.

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, I used the hot sex scene for Shane. But don't worry, John will get some action too and I can't wait to write it (lol). Please review and thank you for all your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several days later John walked over to a young woman typing furiously on her computer at the desk just outside of Shane McMahon's office.

"I have an appointment with Mr. McMahon." He said clearing his voice.

The young woman continued to type without looking up.

"Name?"

"John Cena."

As soon as the words spilled out of his mouth, Shane's assistant stopped and looked up at the well chiseled, current WWE Champion in front of her. Unconsciously she smiled, biting the inside of her lip and running her fingers through her hair.

"Hello Mr. Cena. I'll let Mr. McMahon know you're here." She said almost flirtatiously, barely able to keep her eyes off of John.

"Great, thank you." John replied rolling his eyes. If only just once Maria treated him like eye candy the way so many others did, he could at least put up with times like this.

"Okay, you can go in now."

As John walked past her desk and into Shane's office, the assistant's eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once inside, John looked around. The office was spacious but as for décor, left much to be desired. Besides the overly expensive mahogany desk and the black leather furniture surrounding the place, there really wasn't much to look at, though John did find it interesting that off to the side there was a mini bar fully stocked. Although quite common in the offices of upper echelon type businessmen, John wondered just how much "entertaining" Shane did the in his office behind closed doors.

"Have a seat John." Shane said as he shifted the paperwork in front of him aside and then leaned forward with his hands clasped together.

John did as Shane suggested and sat down so the two of them were facing each other.

"So what's on your mind, you called this meeting?" Shane said casually.

John sat up in his chair now wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. Confronting Shane about Maria meant stepping into territory Shane would not appreciate he stepped into. It was a chance John was willing to take. His hope was that at the very least he could convince Shane that Maria was not worth his time and that he would simply agree to leave her alone.

"It's about Maria."

Shane leaned back in his chair and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Maria. She's a lovely woman isn't she?" Shane stated, now smirking.

John wanted to punch the smirk off his face. He could tell simply just by looking at the man that Shane thought of her as more a trophy than someone he wanted a relationship with.

"Yes, she is." John agreed.

There was now an awkward pause between the two. Shane wasn't about to give up any details of his relationship with Maria to one of his wrestlers. Especially not Cena who he was slowly starting to get annoyed with. John continued.

"Listen Shane, Maria just came off of a bad relationship and she needs a break." John continued hoping Shane would get the hint.

"Okay fine, I'll ask Vince to give her some time off." Shane replied.

"No Shane, not that kind of break, she just doesn't need any more drama right now. She's wants to be taken seriously as a wrestler and I'm worried she won't be able to focus if she starts getting involved again."

John was obviously going for the work around approach instead of just saying what he truly wanted to say.

Shane sighed and then rubbed the back of his head as if he was getting a headache.

"I really don't know what this has to do with me. Stephanie books the matches, I just provide input. If Maria has a problem backstage you need to take it up with Stephanie."

It was obvious now that Shane either couldn't understand what John was trying to say, or knew exactly what John was getting at and chose to play dumb. Either way, John was not getting what he had come there for.

"By the way, since we're on the topic of Maria." Shane continued. "I'd like you to stay away from her." He stated leaving John stunned by the request. "Maria doesn't need a man like you hassling her about her personal affairs."

Everything that John had wanted to achieve with Shane had now backfired. Instead of John getting the opportunity to tell Shane to stay the hell away from Maria, Shane was doing it to him. He cursed himself for letting the asshole get the better of him.

"Maria and I are friends Shane, good friends, there's no way I'm staying away from her. If you have a problem with that then fire me. But as far as Maria's concerned, I'm not going anywhere." John replied back spitefully.

Although Shane would have loved to have fired Cena on the spot for talking back to him as he did, he had his hands tied. John Cena was the WWE's bread and butter right now. He was the one bringing is most of the merchandising dollars the company thrived on. Without John Cena, ticket sales, t-shirt sales, PPV sales and ratings would all go down the toilet.

"Fine then, but if I see you physically harm her in any way like you did at Raw, I will personally make sure that little title your holding goes to someone more deserving." Shane replied smirking once again.

Cena stared back at Shane with intensity in his eyes. How Maria couldn't see that Shane was nothing more than a power wielding little prick was beyond him. The only thing left for Cena to do now was to hope that when Maria finally did realize that Shane was no good for her, that her fate wouldn't end the same as Trish Stratus'.

"Are we done?" Shane asked smugly.

John got up from his chair, his eyes still pinned on Shane. As he turned to leave he decided to up the ante in the little mind game they were now playing.

"I spoke to Trish." John said before opening the door, simply to get a rise out of the man and see what his reaction would be.

"Good for you." Shane replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she had some interesting things to say about why she left the WWE." John inched carefully forward with his words. He wasn't stupid enough to tell Shane everything he knew. All John wanted really was to make sure Shane was aware that he knew his nice guy act was simply that, an act.

"She's a bitter ex-employee Cena, nothing she says holds any merit, and if you're smart, you'll remember that. Now if you'll excuse me."

John smiled as Shane quickly shifted his eyes toward his desk and picked up a stack of papers to review. He enjoyed seeing the older man squirm. Shane had to know by now that John would be watching his every move, and even though he may have gotten away with fucking Trish over, he wouldn't get away with doing it to Maria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Maria stood outside Shane's office and took a deep breath. In her hand she held a packed lunch she had prepared special for Shane. It would be a surprise visit. After sleeping with him for the first time, she felt herself not only falling deeply in love with him, but emotionally she had allowed herself to open up to him even more. She was beginning to trust him regardless of what anyone else thought or told her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Maria tapped lightly on the door, biting her lower lip nervously.

Inside Shane was still fuming over John's recent visit. Shane had pretty much written Trish out of his life and here Cena was throwing their relationship back in his face. According to Shane, what happened between he and Trish was none of anyone's business. Trish was simply a whore who in Shane's mind let a good thing slip away simply because she wanted to focus on a career that was going nowhere anyway. Maria on the other hand was smart enough to know that she was nothing more than eye candy. There would be no worry of her suddenly deciding that she wanted to "focus" more on her wrestling and less on her fucking the boss's son.

"Come in!" Shane called out agitated.

Maria slowly peaked through the door with a smile on her face, not realizing yet the mood Shane was in or that John had been there to talk to him only moments ago.

"You hungry?" She asked holding up a bag full of sandwiches.

As soon as Shane saw Maria he immediately plastered a smile on his face. He wasn't exactly ready to show her his more "serious" side. Some could even say that Shane McMahon had inherited a mean streak, one that he held deceptively behind his innocent looking eyes.

"Hungry for you sweetheart." He replied flirtatiously

Again, it didn't matter how cheesy the line was, Maria simply enjoyed the attention and the flattery she was getting.

As Maria made her way closer to Shane, he took her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. By his account, since they had slept together, she was all his. There was no need to worry about taking things slow anymore. Maria though was not ready for it and could tell based on the aggressiveness of his touch that there was something different about Shane on that day.

"Is everything okay, you seem annoyed." Maria stated after the two had separated. "I can come back."

"Don't be silly. It's just been a rough morning. I'll take care of it though. I always do."

There was that McMahon arrogance that so many people loved to hate. For Maria it was a bit of a turn on, for other Superstars like John, it was simply a sign of how self absorbed the man actually was, even if he did hide it well.

While Shane looked Maria over, in his mind he held his thoughts on John. It was clear there were two things Shane needed to do. First, get John off his back so he could have his way with Maria without him poking around, and second, have a discussion with Trish before she started spreading any more lies.

As Maria placed her bag on Shane's desk and started taking out its contents, Shane went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly. A smile spread across his face as he lowered his head and started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Shane, stop." Maria said giggling.

"I can't help myself Maria, you're beautiful."

Maria couldn't help but to smile. How could a man who already had everything be so perfect she wondered?

Maria continued to get everything ready for their lunch while Shane thought of what to say next.

"John Cena stopped by this morning." He stated out of the blue.

Maria raised an eyebrow curious to know why on earth John would want to see Shane in his own office.

"My worries about him were confirmed." Shane continued, hoping to strike a chord with Maria. "He's jealous of our relationship." Shane finished and then once again lowered his head to shower Maria with kisses.

While Maria tilted her neck to allow Shane easier access, her happy mood was now fading, as concern took its place. She could feel herself getting pissed at John for visiting Shane behind her back. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why John was acting like such a jerk. She'd never before seen his jealous side until now and it did not make her happy. She was starting to wonder if their friendship was in jeopardy simply because he couldn't handle her spending so much time with Shane. Why couldn't he just be happy? How could she convince him that Shane was a nice guy and nothing like he had assumed. Of course, John would never get to know Shane like she did. He would never understand how gentle, sweet and charming the man was. When she was near him he made her feel as if she was the only girl left on the planet and he worshipped her every movement.

"What did he say?" Maria asked curiously.

Shane pulled away and turned Maria to face him. As he looked down on her a serious look came across his face.

"He basically told me to stay away from you. Said it was interfering with your career. Maria, is that true?" Shane asked trying desperately to show his concern.

"No, Shane. That's crazy. My career is very important to me, but if anything you are helping me. You make me happy." She finally admitted.

Although hesitant, it was the first time Maria had admitted openly to Shane what kind of affect he actually had on her. Shane took a piece of Maria's brown locks and let her silky hair fall through his fingers. He loved knowing that there was nothing that could come between them. She was definitely all his he thought to himself, thinking just how easy it had been to get her to melt in his hands.

"Do I really, are you sure? Because if you start slipping out there." Shane said, referring to Raw. "Then my dad will have my hide."

The playful smile on Shane's lips made Maria forget for the moment about how much she wanted to give John a piece of her mind. That would have to wait until after lunch.

"Ready to eat?" She asked smiling back at the older man.

Shane stood before her for a second considering the question. Then without warning he took her by the hand and pulled her into him until he was leaning on the front of his desk and she was in his lap. Feeling her whole body against his gave both of them an arousal neither could deny.

"Like I said Maria, I'm hungry for you, and I always get what I want." Shane spoke with a serious tone before placing Maria's face into his hands and pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after their "lunch", Shane told Maria that he had to get back to work, but he would be sure to catch up with her later.

"It's none of my business Maria, but I really think you should stay away from John. There's no telling what a jealous man is capable of doing. You don't need the drama sweetie." Shane warned just before Maria was about to leave.

Maria thought about what Shane has said and decided that maybe he was right. If John was going to be a jerk and not trust that she could make her own decisions, then to hell with him. She didn't have to answer to him anyway. Shane was all she needed as far as she was concerned and it seemed at the moment that maybe Shane was the only one who truly understood her or even cared about what she wanted.

"If it means that much to you, I'll try." Maria replied, not entirely sure it would be that simple.

Shane smiled back at her and winked.

"Good girl."

**A/N: In the next chapter John and Maria grow further apart, while Shane confronts Trish about her "lies"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John could hear the click of Maria's heels as she arrived backstage at Raw and came walking toward him and Randy. As Maria spotted the two friends talking, all she could think of was Shane's one simple request, _stay away from John._ In the back of her mind she wondered if that was a good idea, but then again figured John was the one forcing her hand. He was the one sneaking around behind her back and acting like some sort of jealous freak. Maria hated to see their friendship deteriorate so quickly, but maybe it was for the best.

"Maria, wait up." John said as Maria walked briskly past the two young Superstars.

Randy tried to hold his friend back.

"Let her go John, she looks pissed." He said, noticing right away that Maria was just not the same.

"I can't." John said and then ran off to catch up with her.

"Maria." He called out again, lightly grabbing her by the arm to stop her and short of breath.

Maria turned to John and looked down at his hand now holding onto her arm.

"Okay, you got my attention. You can let go now." She said.

John smiled awkwardly and let go of her arm.

"Is it going to be like this all the time now?" He asked her.

Maria wondered the same thing.

"For as long as you go sneaking behind my back and keep trying to tell me who I can see and who I can't see, yes."

John scrunched his eyebrows wondering where in the hell all her anger toward him was coming from.

"Sneaking behind your back? What are you talking about Maria?"

Maria rolled her eyes. Did she really have to explain everything?

"Shane told me you came to see him and insinuated that he stop seeing me. He told me how you thought it would hurt my career."

John cursed himself. He should have known Shane would twist it into a bad thing, but he wondered why Maria couldn't see through the man and all his words.

"It's true. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be messing around with the divas. Look at what happened to Trish. Look at how all the girls look at Melina."

Maria laughed to herself.

"Ha. Melina was a slut long before she ever started sleeping with Shane and he was smart enough to see that. There's nothing going on between them. As for Trish, no one really knows why she left. You can't blame Shane based on a 'rumor" that it had something to do with him. Trish herself said she was leaving because she was tired of all the traveling. She never even spoke of Shane, so just drop it."

"NO damn it!" John yelled causing the young naive diva in front of him to jump backwards a bit. "Maria, I'm sorry, I can't drop it. I spoke to Trish. I know exactly why she left and it has everything to do with Shane." John replied, now softening his tone in the hopes of getting her to listen to him.

"John, I've heard enough. For as long as you keep trying to ruin what I have with Shane then consider our friendship over." She spat.

"It's more than just about friendship."

"Okay, so what is it then?"

Suddenly the cat got John's tongue. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Maria was beautiful and the fact that she was being dragged down into the same gutter that Shane McMahon came from was killing him. He cared more for her than he ever expected before and was only noticing it now. Their relationship was being tested and John was quickly discovering that Maria was more than just a friend to him.

"Listen John, I'm sorry it has to be this way. Shane isn't going anywhere. Just accept it, please." Maria said as she gracefully held John's hand and then turned and walked away.

As John watched her leave the words in his mind finally reached his lips, but it was too late.

"I love you Maria." He said quietly to a now empty hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane McMahon knocked on the door of Trish's penthouse apartment. Since Raw was being taped in town that night he had decided to pay her a little visit before the show.

"Coming!" She called out as Shane stood waiting behind the door dressed in a pinned striped suit and button down shirt.

As soon as Trish opened the door, her jaw practically dropped to the floor. She hadn't seen Shane in over a year and the last time she did he had her pinned beneath him ignoring her pleas to stop.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Trish asked, now backing away from him as the memories of her rape came rushing back.

Shane looked just beyond her to check out the inside of her apartment.

"The place still looks the same, mind if I come in?" He asked.

"I prefer you not."

Shane smiled down at Trish. His eyes roamed over her body. Still beautiful.

"Trish, why so bitter? You're the one who chose to leave. You're the one who wanted to end it all, remember?"

Trish was now starting to remember why she fell in love with him in the first place, and at the same time why she hated him so much now. Shane had a way of seeming completely innocent, almost soft. He was the type of guy that could convince you that putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger was a good thing. Ironically enough, that's basically what Trish did. She believed he loved her and that he had her best interest in mind. So when she went to see him about ending their affair for the sake of her career, she thought he would understand. But what she came to find out was that Shane McMahon only strung her along for sex.

"You know why I'm bitter Shane. When are you going to admit what you did?" Trish asked him as she tried to build up her courage. Confronting him about that dreadful day may be the first step in her coming to grips with it all. Although a year had passed, the pain and guilt was still there.

"What I did? You came on to me, you're the one who started the whole affair. I did you a favor by not telling you to get lost." Shane replied, completely ignoring her point.

"Shane, don't act stupid. Are you really going to try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Enlighten me."

Trish wanted to cry right then and there but held back her tears. The man had no shame. He raped her plain and simple and was now denying the whole thing.

"I trusted you Shane!" Trish yelled in his face. "And you took advantage of me. No means no!"

As Trish now covered her face in her hands and started to cry, Shane thought of what to say next. He too was now reliving that last time the two of them were together.

"You are a dumb bitch Trish. If you think accusing me of rape is going to get you anywhere, you're crazy." He stated. "Too bad you were such a good fuck, maybe I would have seen it before."

Trish continued to cry now blaming herself for her own stupidity. Wondering how she could have even fallen for a man like Shane. A man who only wanted to hear what he wanted to hear and was too proud to admit that he was capable of rape.

"Why are you here Shane?" Trish managed to ask through her tears. Was he simply there to degrade and humiliate her? All she wanted was to be left alone, to never see him again. It was the whole reason she gave up a career she loved so dearly.

"I'm here to tell you to mind your own business and stop talking to Cena. If you are telling him the same lies you just told me today I swear I'll sue you for all you're worth, which I'm guessing isn't a lot these days." Shane threatened with a smirk. "Capishe?" He finished, still antagonizing the blond haired woman.

By the defeated look on Trish's face, Shane knew he had gotten his point across. While she remained motionless at the door, Shane smirked in his typical McMahon way and shook his head.

"What a waste of a good fuck." He said and then walked away.

**A/N: Next chapter, John admits to Randy he loves Maria and asks him for his help. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shortly after Unforgiven had ended, Randy sat backstage with an ice pack to his head. He would be the first to admit that it was a lot more fun playing the villain, but at times it did have its downfalls. This was one of them.

The match between him and John had been a huge success. The writers had been working for months to build Randy up as a "monster", cold hearted heel character, simply so the fans would embrace John, if not for only the last few seconds of their match. Although they had been friends long before their "feud", Randy and John's friendship had grown significantly through all their hard work and effort to entertain the fans.

It was for this reason that John was confident he could confide in Randy what he was really feeling about Maria.

"Hey man, could you have kicked me any harder?" Randy asked John sarcastically as John approached to see how he was doing.

"Believe me, I would have rather it had been someone else." He stated as he glanced over at Shane McMahon schmoozing his way around backstage.

It was obvious now to Randy that despite the fact their match had been a huge success, that John could have cares less.

"Ignore him. Let's go get a drink." Randy suggested.

'It's not that easy."

"Why?" Randy couldn't understand why John let a guy like Shane get to him simply because he had a thing for Maria. His behavior was more than just jealousy based. There was something more, but Randy had no idea what it was. He was about to find out though.

"Because you don't know Shane like I do."

Just then, John watched as Maria walked over to Shane. Her face practically lit up when she saw the man, it was as if he had her under some kind of spell. Where was the Maria he used to know he wondered? All the qualities that had drawn him to her were now clouded by her infatuation with the future owner of the WWE. John knew the girl he loved so much was still there, but it would take him getting her away from Shane to bring it out of her again. She and everyone else had to know what dirty little secret Shane McMahon was hiding behind his innocent, two faced, facade.

Randy raised an eyebrow, his curiosity now getting the best of him.

"Sure I do, Shane's gay and using Maria as his cover." He responded jokingly.

"I wish." John returned, not amused by all of Randy's joking.

As John continued to watch Shane and Maria together without them knowing, he could feel his heart growing heavy. For as long as Maria and he had been friends he had fought to urge to finally admit he actually wanted her for something more. Given the desperation he was feeling now, there just wasn't any sense in hiding it any longer.

"So uh, Randy." John said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah man?" Randy replied still nursing his aching head.

"You have my back right?" John asked in a serious tone.

"You think I'd let you kick my ass in the ring like you did tonight if I didn't?" He responded. Randy had a good heart but he often had a hard knowing when to be serious.

After rolling his eyes, John cleared his voice, ready to tell Randy just exactly how he felt about his so called friend Maria.

"I think I'm in love with Maria." John finally admitted aloud.

Randy smirked. This wasn't any kind of shocking revelation to him. It was about damn time John admitted to it.

"No shit." Randy said more as a statement. "So don't tell me, tell her."

John continued to watch as Shane now motioned for Maria to follow him away from the group of people standing near them. It was obvious they didn't want anyone to know they were sleeping together. Not that Maria would have minded so much, but Shane was adamant they kept it secret. It just wasn't good for business, although most everyone backstage already knew that Shane had slept with more than a few of the divas already.

"I can't. I'm not exactly her favorite person right now no thanks to the million dollar prick."

"Man, you really do hate ShaneO." Randy stated, still not understanding completely what John's big beef with the boss's son was.

"More than you know, and for good reason."

"Okay, I'm listening."

John looked around to make sure no one could hear what he was about to say.

"This is between me and you, got it Orton." John said pointing a finger in Randy's chest.

Randy raised his hands in innocence.

"Okay, okay, I got it."

John knew he had promised Trish that he would not tell anyone about what he knew, but for whatever reason he was willing to put his trust in Orton.

"Shane raped Trish Stratus. That's the reason she left the WWE. That whole story about her just being burned out was a lie." John confessed.

Randy's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How do you know?"

"I spoke to Trish. She told me herself."

Randy took a moment. Never in a million years would he have believed Shane McMahon was capable of doing something like that.

"And you're sure she wasn't lying?" Randy asked.

John was now starting to grow frustrated with his friend.

"Why would she lie? If you would have seen her face when she told me, you would know she wasn't lying. Shane raped her and Trish is still torn up about it. I just don't want the same thing to happen to Maria."

Randy got up from where he was sitting and now started pacing the floor. The pain in his head was now starting to get much worse.

"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him!' He spat.

Not only was it bad enough that Shane had used his power to rape one of the divas, but Randy had always had a special place in his heart for Trish Stratus. If Shane hadn't gotten to her first, he was sure that maybe the two of them could have started something special.

"No, he's all mine Randy. But you can help me call the mother fucker out." John replied. "Trish was adamant I not tell anyone, and Maria would never believe me if I told her anyway. I need to get Trish to tell Maria herself. It's the only way to get Maria to know what kind of man Shane is. Can you help?"

Randy scratched the lower part of his chin as a smirk crept across his face. He welcomed the opportunity to not only nail Shane's ass to the ground, but to possibly get a shot at "the one that got away".

"Can I help? You bet your candy ass buddy." Randy replied with a crooked smile.

**A/N: Next chapter Randy goes to talk to Trish and sparks fly. Shane almost gets caught with Melina.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Randy tapped his fingers on the door while he waited for Trish to answer. Despite his cocky exterior, when it came to beautiful women like Trish Stratus, Randy was a nervous wreck. He didn't want to admit it, but when Trish was in the WWE, he had developed a bit of a crush on the busty blond. The fact he was now standing there with the sole purpose of getting Trish to call Shane out, was almost lost on the fact that he hoped she was still single.

As Trish peeked through the peep hole, she was reminded of the last time she saw a man standing there and immediately a distaste for all men crept in her mind. Randy would have his work cut out for him no thanks to one Shane McMahon.

"Hey Trish." Randy said with a crocked smile on his face as Trish slowly opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that Trish only opened the door halfway as if guarding herself from something, or someone.

"Hi Randy." Trish replied smiling slightly. "John said you'd be by but didn't go in to any details. So what's up?"

Randy looked around to notice he was still standing outside her door. If she thought he was going to hold a conversation in the hallway of her apartment building, she had another thing coming.

"You mind if I come in?" Randy asked.

It was almost like dejevue for Trish. She had to remind herself that this was not Shane, it was Randy Orton, and even though she was never good friends with the man, he seemed pretty harmless for now. But just to be sure, she wanted to lay down a few ground rules.

"Okay, sure." She replied and opened the door as Randy started to enter. But before he could get his second foot in the door, she held him back with her hand. "But you have to be quick, my uh, boyfriend will be back in a few minutes. He might not appreciate seeing the self proclaimed Legend Killer hanging out in my apartment." Trish warned.

Randy raised a curious eyebrow. From the way she said 'boyfriend' he could have swore she was just making it up. In Randy's playful arrogance, he actually found the whole act very cute.

"Okay, I'll be quick" Randy said unable to hide his smirk.

Trish rolled her eyes and led him in.

As Randy took a seat he looked around the room.

"Nice place."

Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay." She replied, not interested in small talk at the moment. "But I'm sure that's not why you're here. John made it seem important."

Randy straightened up and cleared his throat. He was smart enough not to blow his chance by getting on her nerves by flirting. This was not the time or the place.

"Okay, here goes. John told me about what happened between you and Shane."

Trish looked at Randy with a titled head. She wondered just how much John had actually told him.

"And what was that?"

Randy straightened up even more. When it came to being serious, he just wasn't comfortable. But he knew that what was about to be discussed was something that had to be done, for both Maria and John's sake; and so he plunged forward.

"That Shane raped you."

Trish's eyes widened as she flew off the couch she was sitting on.

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him! How could he?" She questioned, raising her voice.

"So it's true?" Randy asked now getting up from his seat.

Trish spun around to face him.

"It's none of your damn business! It's nobodies business. John had no right to tell you!" She said now standing with her back turned to Randy.

Randy looked to the floor and uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck. _What on earth had he gotten himself into_ he wondered.

"Trish, if that's true, you need to tell someone. You can't keep it a secret."

Trish laughed to herself.

"The hell I can't. Why do you think I left the WWE? Do you really think anyone would believe the man I was sleeping with would rape me, especially when it's Shane McMahon? They'll just think I made up the whole thing because I wanted some kind of push or money." Trish took a moment to compose herself before continuing. "So yeah, who do you want me to tell Randy, Vince? Linda? How about the press?"

Randy looked at the blond beauty who he could see was now on the verge of tears. He slowly moved toward her to offer some sort of comfort, but Trish backed away.

"Tell Maria."

"What?" Trish replied, surprised by Randy's response, it certainly wasn't what she was expecting. "Maria Kanellis?"

"Yes. Maria Kanellis. She's head over heels in love with ShaneO and John's concerned. That's why I'm here. You need to tell Maria what Shane did to you. She won't believe it if it comes from John."

Trish turned once again from Randy as she tried to digest everything that he was saying. She thought quickly about her own relationship with Shane and how she had fallen in love with him. There was a certain maturity and charm that Shane had, along with all the money, power and confidence that went with it. Shane knew that Trish wanted him and she played right into his hands. Maria was doing the same thing. What Maria didn't know was that Shane did not like to be told 'no', and eventually Maria would get sick of his empty promises about commitment as she would gradually watch her career go down the toilet. Soon she would realize that her career was much more important than simply being Shane's fuck toy backstage. It was an end that Trish had no doubt Maria would see. That is unless Trish found the courage to tell her about how Shane viciously raped her without even a hint of remorse.

After several long seconds, Trish turned to Randy.

"I'll think about it. But please go." She said in a soft tone. She didn't want the dark haired man to see her cry.

As Randy looked at Trish all his well known cockiness and attitude had been totally depleted. The woman had been hurt in a way that he would never understand. He was certainly no saint, but Randy was man enough to know that what Shane did was sick.

"Trish." He said to her as he approached her cautiously. "I want you to know if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me." He said, now placing the tips of his fingers on her elbow.

Randy's touch sent chills through Trish's body, but unfortunately she wasn't exactly sure if it was because she hadn't been touched by a man like that since Shane, and the thought of it scared the hell out of her. Or because she may have something more for Randy than just the mere memory that he was her fellow co-worker. Whatever it was, she would be left with the thought of it long after he left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, John wondered backstage at a house show in Philly in search of Maria. Since Shane didn't normally travel to house shows he figured he could at least get a chance to speak to her without the heir apparent interrupting them.

In typical fashion, John found Maria munching on a few snacks at the catering table. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but Maria loved to eat. It wasn't unusual for her and John to have pizza eating contests just for fun. Of course, that was back when things were different, before she met Shane. The last time she and John actually got together just to hang out had been over a month ago. John wanted to change that.

"Hey Maria." He said walking up to her. "I see your putting those sandwiches away pretty good." He teased.

Maria smiled. She loved his sense of humor.

"How do you think I keep this body so fit?" She teased back as she did a cute little pirouette for him.

John couldn't help but to notice every perfect curve of her body. He wanted her in the worst way and hated the fact that a guy like Shane had already used her body in God knows how many ways.

Both John and Maria laughed at the exchange, but underneath it all there was an underlying sense of tension. As much as both of them tried to act like things were the same, they weren't. There had been too many negative words passed between them.

"So how about me and you go out after the show for pizza and beer, just the two of us. For old times sake?" John asked with a broad smile on his face.

Anyone who didn't recognize that the man was a perfect physical specimen was half out of their mind. Maria practically blushed every time she saw his dimples. Too bad she refused to let his heart infiltrate hers on a more deeper level. It was a thin line but one she held onto with more control than most women would have.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Come on. Don't tell me you have plans. You can't keep brushing me off forever. I know I've been kind of a dick lately, but we're still friends right?"

The answer was yes, but for whatever reason Maria hesitated. It was in that brief second that John took notice of something just beyond Maria's shoulder. Shane McMahon.

Unbeknownst to Shane who had his back turned to Maria several feet away from her, John was watching his every move. Especially when Melina decided to enter the picture.

"Hey sexy!" Melina said to Shane as she sauntered up behind him.

Shane turned as a small smirk came across his face.

"What can I do for you Melina, you know its over between us right?" He said, while his eyes surveyed her body up and down.

Melina smiled to herself.

"You're words say one thing but your eyes say something entirely different. If I didn't know better I'd say you were undressing me with them right now."

Shane stood smirking now from ear to ear.

"I've moved on." He then stated plainly as he secretly took her by the hand and led her a few feet backwards into a more private area. Still very visible to John though who continued to spy them.

"Really? Who's the lucky gal?" Melina asked sarcastically.

Shane stared down at Melina's cleavage and let his hand move up and down the bare skin of her outer thigh.

"None of your business." He replied in a brash manner, now pulling her back even further into the darkened corner so that they could make out in private.

As John lost site of them his temperature raged.

"Hello, earth to John?" Maria said as she waved a hand in front of John's face trying to get him to pay attention. "You in there?"

John shook his head and was now focused on Maria.

"I said I have plans with Shane." Maria repeated.

"Oh really?" John said.

It was in that moment that John wanted to take Maria by the hand and literally drag her over to where Shane and Melina were having their little love fest. But as the WWE Champion looked down at the woman in front of him, he found he didn't have the heart. Not yet at least. It seemed his love for Maria outweighed his hatred for Shane at the moment. There was no way he could just drop the bomb on her like that. Not when she was smiling up at him as if the whole world was nothing but sunshine and blue skies.

"Okay then. Next time." John replied as he held his tongue.

Maria smiled at John and stood up on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"For not giving me shit." She replied, and then walked off down the hall.

Unconsciously John placed a hand on the spot that Maria had kissed wondering if he made a mistake. But for all his doubts, he trusted that his buddy Randy would come through and Trish would tell Maria the truth about Shane. In the meantime, John would try desperately to be patient, and slowly work his way into Maria's heart and away from Shane's.

**A/N: Thank you to all who have been reviewing. I am very happy and appreciative for all your comments. Please keep them coming. In the next chapter, Trish is ready to speak, or is she?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Maria sat on Shane's lap with her eyes staring back at his and her legs straddling around his waist. Shane held the diva close to him, both hands on her rear, while a smile played on his lips.

"I have about an hour before my flight leaves. What should we do?" Shane asked. He had one thing on his mind and was hoping the young diva was thinking the same thing.

If it were up to Maria, she would have preferred he simply hold her, but she was starting to know Shane all too well. Since the first time they had sex, every meeting thereafter always led to the same thing regardless of the time of day or the place. Not that she was complaining, but simply being held by Shane so they could feel each others hearts beat would have been nice.

"Just hold me Shane." Maria replied leaning into him and smelling his cologne. It was worth a try.

Shane chuckled to himself.

"Well that's not much fun now is it? You should know by now I'm not the hugging type, especially when it comes to the most beautiful woman in the WWE."

With that he pulled her into him even closer so that she could feel from the growing tightness in his pants that he wanted so much more.

"Don't tease me Maria. It's not nice."

But before Maria could respond, he began sucking gently on her neck. Shane's touches were like a poison to her and even though she may not have wanted it as bad as he did, her body gave in every time.

"Mr. McMahon, Trish Stratus is here to see you." Shane's secretary suddenly announced over the intercom.

Immediately both Shane and Maria pulled away from each other. Both were thinking the same thing,_ what the hell was she doing here?_

Shane looked at Maria and shrugged his shoulders.

"Send her in." He said clearing his deep, New England accented voice.

Maria removed herself from Shane's lap, while Shane checked to make sure it was okay to stand. The seconds seemed like minutes as they waited for Trish to enter.

"Trish Stratus." Shane announced as Trish opened the door. "Long time, no see." He said, lying through his teeth.

Maria watched the beautiful blond woman as she came into the office. She had known Trish briefly before Trish decided to leave the WWE, and had always liked and respected her. But what jumped out in Maria's mind first was her rumored past with Shane McMahon. She couldn't help but to wonder if all the rumors about their supposed backstage affair was all true. And if they were, Maria was suddenly starting to feel very insecure. Trish was one of the most beautiful and talented people she knew. How could any man not desire her?

Trish ignored Shane's smug comment as she walked into the office. She smiled slightly at Maria remembering what she and Randy had discussed earlier. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young diva now being played by a man who had more money and power than he deserved.

"Trish, you look great, how have you been?" Maria asked, hoping to make small talk in order to hide her nervousness.

"Good sweetie, and you?"

Maria glanced over at Shane who smiled at her warmly.

"Very good, thanks."

Trish started to feel herself getting weak. Her decision to come to Shane's office was not based on her willingness to tell anyone further about the fact that she was raped. It was bad enough that John Cena and Randy Orton knew about it. What she did want though, for Maria's sake, was to tell Shane to stay the hell away from her. Never did she expect that she would find Shane and Maria together at that time.

"Maria, can you excuse us please?" Shane asked in his sweetest voice possible.

Maria looked at Shane and nodded.

"It was nice to see you Trish. We all miss you." Maria told the older diva sincerely which brought a smile to Trish's face. If only Maria knew just how hard it was for her to stay out of the ring. Trish truly missed wrestling more than anyone would know.

As Maria made her way to the door, Shane walked over to her and stopped her before she could leave. He took both her hands into his and looked down at her with warm eyes.

"I love you babe, I'll see you when I get back okay?" He said and then gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

Of course only he and Trish knew it was all for show, but to Maria, it meant the world to her. For the first time Shane had told her he loved her. Maria would leave Shane's office on cloud nine and Shane knew it. What better way to cover his ass should Trish actually start telling "tales" again about their affair and how it ended.

As soon as Maria closed the door behind her, Trish's mood changed.

"Just what are you trying to prove Shane? That you can get into any woman's pants just by telling them you're in love?"

"I am in love. I'm sorry your jealousy of Maria is getting the best of you." Shane replied smiling and now standing before Trish with his arms folded across his chest in the most arrogant way possible.

The fact that Trish was now standing alone in the very same office where she had been raped over a year ago and facing the man who raped her, said something to the desire she had to at least do something for Maria. Randy had made it very clear that Maria was falling in love with Shane, and anything short of actually having to tell Maria the truth, she would do to break up their relationship.

"Can't you just find some ring rat to fuck Shane? Maria is a sweet girl, she has a real future in this company, don't destroy it simply because you think she's a good fuck."

Shane smiled even more. He loved being the one with all the cards, and if Trish thought he would stand there and listen to someone he saw as nothing more than a cheap whore, she had another thing coming.

"Well, your right about one thing, she is a good fuck."

Trish looked at Shane in total disgust. It took everything she had not to just walk up to him and kick him hard between the legs, but in the end, Shane would make not only her pay for it, but also Maria in some sick way.

"So who sent you here Trish?" Shane asked.

"Nobody, I came on my own."

"Nice try, but the only one who knows we're sleeping together is Cena. Did the so called champ go running to you like a little bitch?" Shane asked in an almost taunting tone.

Trish thought in that moment of Randy's plea. She wished she wouldn't have let him get to her like he did. She was perfectly fine just trying to ignore the whole situation with Shane for over a year. Now here she was, and all her past demons were now beginning to haunt her.

"No Shane, John's a real man. Not some spoiled brat who can't take no for an answer." Trish replied calmly as she walked up closer to Shane. "You're the real bitch!" She said and then slapped Shane hard across the face causing his head to snap backwards and a scowl to come across his face. "More like a pussy." She finished.

And then before she knew it, Shane put all his anger in one quick backhand across her cheek, causing Trish to fall backwards to the floor.

As Trish held her face, she looked up at Shane who smiled down on her.

"I want you out of my office Trish. I warned you about coming to me with your little accusations. The next time it will be more than just a slap to the face." Shane warned, his eyes narrowing on her as he watched her slowly pick herself up off the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, John rounded the corner to grab a drink of water coming off of his workout at the gym and ran right into an overly jubilant Maria walking from the opposite direction.

_Thud_

"Maria, are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"Yes I'm fine, just not paying attention I guess."

Maria didn't realize it but John held on to her longer than usual in that kind of circumstance. He longed to just hold her for no reason at only if only to feel her skin next to his.

Finally after a few seconds, John let go of Maria and took a step back to take her in.

"Wow, you win the lottery or something?" He asked noticing she was more perky than usual and wore a smile that could light up the world.

"Oh John, he said it. He told me he loved me." Maria replied and then gave John a hug simply out of her own joy.

Once again, John held onto Maria as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, but this time he felt as though someone had taken his heart out of his chest and stepped on it.

"You mean Shane?" He asked, just to make sure he understood everything correctly.

"Yes silly." Maria said as she backed away from him and gave him a friendly slap on the arm. "Who else?"

Of course John would have preferred it would have been anyone besides Shane. The Great Khali, Umaga, Hornswoggle, anyone.

"That's great Maria. I'm glad he's at least man enough to say it." John replied spitefully.

"John, why do you have to turn everything thing that Shane does into something negative? Just accept it." Maria said now starting to look disappointed. She didn't want it all to end in an argument the way it had so many other times before.

"You're right Maria. I'm very happy for you. But please try to remember that actions speak louder than words."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Maria asked defensively.

"When's the last time you were together alone with Shane without it leading to sex? You ever just go out for pizza or shoot pool?" John asked.

Maria may have looked stupid, but in reality she was not. She knew exactly what John was insinuating, and even she had to admit that he had a point. The problem was that she assured herself there was a perfectly good reason for it.

"That is none of your business John, and besides, Shane is a busy man. He doesn't have time for pizza and hanging out at bars like you do." Maria replied.

John looked down and smirked. He hated to see Maria so happy when it had noting to do with him. But if anyone could accuse John Cena of anything, it would be that he was extremely stubborn. No matter what the circumstance between Maria and Shane, John was convinced that deep down inside Maria was the one for him. He would not give up on her regardless of how much she thought Shane loved her.

"That's too bad then."

**A/N: Next chapter, Maria receives flowers, and Randy tries to convince Trish to come back to the WWE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Just a quick note, I'll be bringing up a controversial subject in this chapter, but these are just my opinions. I am not advocating the use of drugs, but at the same time I feel we all do things we shouldn't and are not at justice to make judgements based on things we don't know, or people we don't know. Feel free to hate me if you want (lol). Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

Randy had finally gotten the nerve to dial the number he had now memorized on his cell phone. Since their last conversation, Trish Stratus had been on his mind now more than ever.

_Come on pick up,_ he said to himself impatiently.

As Trish exited the shower and began to dry herself off, she took a quick look in the mirror. There in black and blue was the mark Shane McMahon had left on her.

_Fucking bastard._

After studying herself just a few moments longer she heard her cell phone ringing in the other room. Taking one last look in the mirror and trying to forget the fact that she had let Shane affect her both physically and emotionally once again, she wiped a stray tear and headed for the other room.

"Hello?"

"Trish, hi it's Randy." Randy said as soon as he heard Trish's voice. "Orton." He finished nervously after not getting an immediate response.

He cursed himself for being so nervous. If any one of his fans realized just how normal he was, his whole Legend Killer gimmick would be shot to hell. Vince always tried to be clear when it came to public persona…stick to your gimmick around fans, be yourself on your own time.

"Hi Randy." Trish replied, trying to ignore the hint of excitement she was feeling.

Trish wanted to be mad at Randy for dragging her into this whole Maria/Shane thing, but at the same time she couldn't help but to find some attraction toward him. Now that she was getting to know the young wrestler, he was nothing like she had first perceived when she was actually with the WWE. Whether Randy wanted to admit it or not, he had a big heart. Beyond all that, Trish was tired of being alone. Since Shane, she had been unable to get involved with another man. The fear of being hurt or worse yet, raped again was always in the back of her mind.

"So did you get a chance to talk to Maria?" Randy asked, hoping he wasn't being too pushy. In reality, he just wanted any excuse to give the ex-diva a phone call.

"No. I tried talking to Shane instead." Trish admitted and then gently touched the spot on her face where Shane had hit her.

"And?" Randy asked, now more concerned than anything.

"And nothing, Shane was being his usual self. I'd rather not talk about it."

Trish truly wanted to let that subject drop. She wasn't about living in the past and for good reason.

"So you think you'll get the win at No Mercy?" Trish asked quickly changing the subject.

Just because she was no longer a part of the WWE, didn't mean she was completely out of touch with it. Although it killed her inside watching, knowing that she belonged in the ring again, she couldn't help but to check out some of the current storylines and at least see what was happening with some of her old friends.

"Doubt it. Stephanie's got a hard on for John. Not that I mind, John's a good guy and a hard worker." Randy paused for a second to think about the reality of it. "It's not like I've helped the situation by getting caught with my hand in the cookie jar."

Trish knew exactly what Randy was referring too. It wasn't like the whole wrestlers using steroids thing was a big secret anymore. Most of them were using them, if not to bulk up then to at least help them get back in the ring after injury. Randy had chronic shoulder problems, the temptation to heal yourself before losing a spot at a PPV event was just way too tempting.

"You never know. Vince has done crazier things. I don't think he's too concerned about what the media thinks anyway. Besides, we all make mistakes right?" Trish asked.

Randy appreciated the fact that she was not being judgmental on the subject. Just as anyone, wrestlers had a right to their own privacy and to be labeled by the fans or media simply based off of a gimmick or tabloid sensationalist reports was just ridiculous.

"Speaking of mistakes, I think you need to get back in the ring." Randy replied, now trying to change the subject as well.

Getting back in the ring. It was a desire of hers for so long, but Trish just couldn't seem to find the courage to do it. What if people had found out about her and Shane? How would it affect her career and relationships? It was hard enough having to face Shane in his office the other day, could she really do it on a weekly basis? There were just too many questions swirling in her mind to actually work up the courage to go for it. Her passion for wrestling had simply taken a back seat to her fear of facing the past.

"I don't think so Randy."

"Why not? You're one of the most popular divas around. Not only that, but one of the sexiest too." Randy replied. He simply could not pass up the opportunity to tell Trish just how hot he thought she was. It was just part of his nature.

"I can't." Trish replied, now starting to get annoyed.

There was a short pause before Randy responded.

"Is it because of Shane?"

Trish was now starting to feel her throat tighten as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Don't let that asshole do this to you Trish." Randy begged. "You're letting him win, you know that right?"

"Mind your own business Randy!" Trish demanded in a raised voice. Suddenly their pleasant conversation had gone sour.

"No." Randy fired back. He couldn't stand to see someone so talented and so beautiful as Trish being pushed around by a multi-millionaire jackass. "I know you want back in that ring, and Vince would take you back in a second. Shane can't hurt you unless you let him. And if he tries to do anything to you like he did before, I'll kill him. What do I have to lose anyway, my reputation?" Randy asked almost laughing to himself.

"It's not that easy Randy. You have no idea what it's like to have someone you trusted take all that away. By returning, I'm just asking for it again."

"Bullshit Trish! If you believe that then I feel sorry for you. Shane had no right to do what he did. Just because he owns part of the company doesn't mean he owns you!"

Randy could feel his heart racing now. He didn't like having to come down on Trish so hard and this wasn't exactly what he had planned when he decided to call her. But the fact that she had let Shane turn her into a victim pissed him off.

"Trust me Trish. If you can't trust anyone else, just trust me. You need to come back to the WWE and if you don't you're only hurting yourself."

Randy's words hung in Trish's mind like a hammer coming down over and over again. It was the truth and she knew it. As she hung up the phone, she knew it would be a long night and Randy's words wouldn't go away easily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning from her workout, Maria opened the front door to her apartment to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Immediately a smile stretched across her face. There was no doubt they were from Shane.

As she approached the table they were resting on, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said in her usual perky voice.

"Hi babe, you miss me?" The familiar deep voiced man asked.

"Shane. Of course I do. And thanks for the flowers."

Shane lifted and eyebrow. _Someone sent her flowers?_

"Flowers huh?"

"Oh Shane, stop playing. They are beautiful." Maria said, now walking back over to where they were sitting and breathing in the aroma.

"Well, I couldn't help myself. I miss you. I hope you like them." Shane replied, now smirking on the other end of the phone.

"I love them. I just wish you were here so I could show you just how much."

Shane's smirked grew even wider now.

"So do I. Try to save all that energy for when I get back into town. I'll block out the afternoon for you."

Shane couldn't see it but Maria was now starting to blush. He simply had a way of making her feel as if this was her first crush and she was nothing more than a giddy little school girl.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." Shane finished and then blew a kiss over the phone.

After hanging up, Maria held the phone to her chest and took a deep breath inward. Shane McMahon took her breath away and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Before heading into her bedroom to wash up, Maria glanced one more time at the flowers and noticed there was a card with them. Immediately she opened the card to read it, anxious to see more of Shane's sweet words.

_Maria, _

_Just thinking about you. Pizza and pool on me. Loser has to strip. _

_Love, John_

John? Maria asked herself. It wasn't at all what she was expecting.

As Maria laid the card down on the table and made her way slowly into her bedroom, two things crossed her mind. First, if Shane didn't send the flowers, then why was he taking credit for them? And second, just what exactly was going on with John?

**A/N: Next chapter, Maria confronts John about the flowers and a special someone makes a surprise announcement.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The following week Stephanie, Shane and several other Executives were huddled around a conference room table. Vince had sent a memo earlier in the day explaining that he had an announcement to make that he considered a win for the company and for the Women's Division.

Starting to get impatient, Shane checked his watch. If this had anything to do with creative he didn't want to be any part of it. That was Stephanie's bag, not his. He preferred to work behind the scenes and keep a low profile. That was of course until it was time for him to appear on Raw. Then he was more about doing the big stunts in order to indulge his ego, regardless of how much it discredited the wrestlers who put their bodies on the line day in and day out. Real wrestlers like RVD and The Hardys were discouraged time and again from executing such maneuvers. Shane on the other hand got to do whatever he wanted due in part to the fact that he couldn't actually wrestle and second because he had to rely on "stunts" to get himself over with the fans. Fall 30 feet into an air bag or do a PPV Ambulance match, take off three months to a year, and still be able to return without losing your spot in main event matches. It was a shame other performers didn't have the same luxury, but then again, their last names weren't McMahon.

"You have plans?" Stephanie asked her brother as she noticed his irritation.

"I would like to get back to work." He replied.

Actually, what he wanted to do was give Maria a call and ask her to meet him at the arena early. It seemed that since the two of them started sleeping together, they didn't actually go out on "dates" per say. More like rendezvous whenever Shane felt the need. It was too bad Maria couldn't see their encounters for what they were.

"Thank you for coming everyone." Vince said as he briskly entered the room choosing not to sit down, but to make his announcement brief. "I am happy to announce that one of our most popular and charismatic performers will be making her return at tonight's show."

Shane listened to his father's enthusiastic statement with little to no concern. That was until he found out just who the performer would be.

"I want you all to welcome back the one and only Trish Stratus." Vince said as he extended a hand toward the door and waved Trish inside.

Almost immediately Shane sat up in attention while his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. After her persistence over not returning to the WWE, he now wondered what her game was. He wanted his past with her to remain in the past. Who knew what kind of trouble she would start just to get back at him for their break up. At least that's how he saw it in his own vain mind. Everything was about him. But Trish's decision to return had more to do about her than Shane. She wanted to get back to doing the one thing she loved with all her heart and mind, and she would be damned if she would let a man like Shane McMahon stop her. Her only regret was that she wished she would have made the decision to return sooner. It wasn't like she was getting any younger. Regardless, she would be sure to thank one Mr. Randy Orton for pushing her buttons in just the right way.

As Trish walked into the room, everyone clapped except Shane. The grin on Mr. McMahon's face was almost comical as just about all his facial expressions were. He had his number one diva back and there was no hiding his excitement.

"Stephanie, I need you to work Trish into tonight's show immediately. By the next PPV I want her going for the Women's title." Vince demanded. "Everyone else, not a word. I want this to be a surprise for tonight. We don't need this getting leaked out to the public."

As everyone nodded in agreement, Vince turned to Trish and extended his arm to her. She smiled up at him and took it as he then led her away to prepare for the show.

While the executive and creative teams started filing out of the conference room, Shane got up from his chair noticeably annoyed.

"Stephanie, a word.' He demanded before Stephanie could leave.

She turned and stood looking at her older brother with her hands on her hips.

"I would like to get back to work." She said sarcastically, using the same words he used earlier.

"Whatever Steph. I need to know whose ridiculous idea it was to bring Trish back. We don't need her here and she's nothing more than a bitter ex-employee."

"Bitter ex-employee?" Stephanie said raising an eyebrow. "I never got that impression before. She seemed to leave here on good terms, that is unless you know something that I don't."

Shane backed off realizing that he didn't want to give up too much information. Not that Stephanie didn't already have her suspicions that he was sleeping around with Trish shortly before she left the WWE, but Shane assumed she didn't. The last thing he needed was news of his affairs getting back to his father.

"Of course not. I just don't see any need to bring her back. We have plenty of talented divas on the roster already." Shane replied, now softening his stance.

"You're right Shane, but Trish is a great performer and she's someone the other girls can look up to. Besides, we didn't approach her, she approached us. Dad was more than happy to bring her back and I agreed with him. Now if you'll excuse me."

As Stephanie turned to leave, Shane's face contorted into a scowl. It was bad enough that Trish had returned, but knowing that it was her that approached the WWE and not the other way around worried him even further. One thing was for sure though, he would not let that bitch interfere with his affairs, and if she had any ideas of claiming she had been raped, he would make her pay dearly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in the evening as some of the Superstars started arriving to the arena early, Maria went searching for Shane, but instead ran into John.

"Hey stranger." John said beaming down at her. He had decided that he would not let Shane simply steal Maria away. Sending her the flowers was the first step in that direction. Maria had to know that he wanted more than just her friendship.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Maria asked, pulling out the card John left with the flowers he sent her. Her tone wasn't necessarily what John had hoped for.

"You got the flowers I see."

"Yeah, I got the flowers. They were really pretty John." John's smile crept back once again. His dimples shining through the sides of his chiseled face. How Maria could hold back from just simply jumping his bones right then in there was one of life's great mysteries. "But I'm confused." She then said, changing her tone slightly.

John raised an eyebrow. In his mind it was pretty clear. John wanted to be more than just friends. You don't just "think" about your friends.

"Confused about what?" He asked now folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I thought we were just friends. I don't need a boyfriend right now John, I already have one. Please tell me it was a joke." Maria said with a seriousness that took all the wind out of John right then and there.

By asking the question, Maria honestly wanted to hear John tell her it was a joke. Any realization that John may have had feelings for her beyond just friendship would have made everything in her life so much more complicated. Especially now that she had caught Shane lying to her straight out and was now starting to wonder just how honest he was about his own feelings for her.

"A joke? No Maria, it wasn't a joke." John replied with a hint of defensiveness. He would have preferred to just come out and tell her where he stood on their relationship, but his ego stopped him.

Maria turned from John trying to get all her thoughts together. John's jealous behavior towards Shane was now starting to make sense to her now. John felt more for her than she had ever realized before.

"Damn it John, don't do this to me." She turned and said angrily.

"Don't do what Maria?"

"You know, play these games. I'm with Shane now!" She yelled to him.

What pissed Maria off more than anything is that had Shane not been in the picture, she could actually see herself falling for someone like John. Before she met Shane, the idea of a more serious relationship between her and John just never come up. They were good friends and their was an unspoken pact between them that they would never destroy that friendship by sleeping together and/or even admitting they may have wanted more. Now John was betraying that pact at the worse time possible. Maria was in love with Shane McMahon. It was bad enough John hated the man for reasons she couldn't understand, but now she had to deal with her own doubts.

"Maria I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know how I felt." John said as he grabbed her by the hand and stared into her eyes.

Maria quickly pulled away from him.

"How could you? Why now John? Why did you have to wait until now? Surely you knew this before Shane and I got involved." Maria questioned.

John looked to the ground. He knew she was right. He cursed himself for not making a move sooner. Damned the friendship. Love was so much more important. For a man that had taken so many risks in the ring, he wished now that the one risk he would have taken was to tell Maria sooner how he felt about her.

"I don't know. All I know is that Shane is going to break your heart or much worse. He doesn't love you Maria. He's going to hurt you."

"Fuck you John! You don't know anything about him or us." Maria retorted back angrily. She then laughed to herself and continued. "Damn John, you act as if he's going to rape me or something."

Although Maria was trying her best at sarcasm, the reality of what she had just said made John's heart sink down to his toes. One thing John knew for sure, Shane would hurt Maria as soon as he was though fucking around with her. What he feared most though was that the innocent woman standing before him could end up scarred for life in a way no woman should have to be, if he somehow didn't warn her about Shane's past.

"What makes you think he isn't?" John replied sincerely.

But before John even had time to apologize for the harshness of his words, he felt the cold sting of Maria's hand smashing across his face.

"Don't ever talk to me again John." Maria said and then ran off covering her tear stained face.

**A/N: Sorry for putting John through so much angst, I just couldn't help myself (lol). In the next chapter, it's Shane's turn and Trish will thank Randy upon her return to Raw.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Repost, sorry about that. Some of you may have already read this chapter. Feel free to read again though (lol).**

**Chapter 14**

Maria sat with her head in her hands, still crying over argument with John.

_Damn him!_

She spat to herself. Why did he have to send those flowers and how dare he talk down about the man he knew she was so obviously in love with. She wished she could have just ignored it all, but something inside of her could not let those two simple things go.

Maria now knew for sure that John had feelings for her and she wanted to be okay with it, but she wasn't. Maybe if she knew for certain she didn't have feelings for him the way he did for her, it would be a little easier to handle. But she didn't. The only thing Maria knew was that she was in love with Shane and he was in love with her. Somehow Maria would have to get the fact that John was in love with her out of her head.

"Maria, you okay?" Shane asked bending down next to her where she was sitting by herself. "You're crying. What's wrong" He said noticing her tears.

Maria sniffed away the last bit of her tears and then uncovered her face to see the warm, soft brown eyes of Shane McMahon. How John could even accuse him of being a man capable of such a cruel crime as rape was beyond her. Sure, he may not have been perfect, but he was a perfect gentleman and John was simply jealous.

"It's nothing. Just having a bad day."

Shane looked down at Maria's big eyes and smiled warmly. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to massage her arm in an effort to comfort her. Again his touch affected Maria immediately.

"Do I need to send you another bouquet, or how about we just go somewhere private for a bit?" Shane suggested. Of course he loved seeing Maria in such a vulnerable state. It only made it easier to get her in the sack and become the hero.

Maria though did not appreciate the fact that Shane was sticking to his lie about the flowers. Although she loved his warm touches, she quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to face him.

"You didn't send those flowers Shane. There was a card. Why are you lying to me?" She asked him straight out, taking the future WWE heir by surprise.

It only took Shane a few seconds to twist the whole thing in his mind though.

"I don't lie Maria. You should know me better by now. I sent you flowers while I was out of town, whether they actually made it to your apartment I don't know. What's more important, is who else is sending you flowers?"

Maria turned away. Shane had already warned her to stay away from John. Revealing that John was the one that actually sent the flowers would only make things worse. Not only for her, but more importantly for John. Although Maria was convinced that Shane was a nice guy, he was still a very powerful man. There was no telling what he would do if he felt threatened by another man.

"They were from a fan." She replied weakly as she lied through her teeth.

She could now no longer accuse Shane of being a liar, when she herself was now hiding a secret.

A smile came across his face as he looked at Maria. He knew right away that he was off the hook. Even still, he didn't appreciate the way Maria accused him of lying.

"Come here." He told her as she scooted closer to him.

Shane moved his hand to her face and let his fingers slide through her silky hair. Then with his hand now resting on the back side of her head he pulled her in for a sweet and tender kiss. Maria opened her lips slightly so that his tongue could slide in and work it's away around her mouth. His kisses were always so full of passion and lust, trapping Maria into his world despite whatever anxiety she was feeling.

"Now." Shane said pausing for a moment, his face turning from soft to hard. "Don't ever accuse me of lying again." He demanded sternly, almost scaring Maria with his tone.

"Of course Shane. You know I trust you." Maria replied, hoping her fear didn't show.

After hearing her words, Shane let go of his hardness and let a warm smile escape his lips. He knew he could control Maria in any way he saw fit. If it meant he had to threaten her, then so be it.

"Good girl." He said and then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before getting up to leave.

As Maria watched him go she tried to tell herself that Shane was still the man she thought he was: kind, charming, sexy and caring. But for that one brief second she saw something that truly scared her. Maybe it was all in her mind. Maybe what John had said earlier about him was starting to affect the way she thought about Shane. But Maria would refuse to let that happen. That brief moment of steely coldness in Shane's face was all in her mind. She was determined to believe her own lies as she picked herself up and got prepared for another taping of Raw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Trish Stratus?" Randy asked as he came up behind a blond haired woman stretching out her legs.

When Trish turned to face Randy he couldn't help but to smirk.

"You came back." He said, stating the obvious.

Trish smiled up at Randy, now stretching out her arms.

"I had too." She replied.

Thus far, Trish's returned had been everything she had hoped. First was Vince's big announcement to the creative team and the fact that she would actually get a run for the women's title, and then second a chance to get reacquainted with all her old friends. There wasn't a single superstar who wasn't happy to have her back. Especially Randy Orton.

"I think you made the right decision." Randy said with smirk. He then looked around him to make sure no one could hear what he was about to say next. "I know how hard this was for you because of everything with Shane and all."

Trish nodded as a more serious look came over her face. That was the one thing she had yet to face and she knew it would come sooner or later. Shane would not intimidate her this time though. She knew that no matter what, both Vince and Stephanie were on her side, and most importantly, she truly believed that Randy Orton would be there for her if she needed him to be.

"I promise not to tell anyone you're actually a nice guy. I know you have a reputation to protect around here." Trish replied jokingly.

"Well I guess that depends on who you ask. I've done my fair share of pissing people off around here." He said smiling with his ever so famous crooked smile.

While Trish looked up at the blue eyed wrestler, her eyes lit up as well as her smile. She found it attractive how misunderstood the man before her actually was. Regardless of what he had done or how he had acted in the past, underneath it all was a very sweet and good hearted person. After meeting so many men and especially after getting burned by a man like Shane; someone who appeared the perfect gentleman on the outside but was really nothing more than a selfish bastard on the inside, she could definitely tell the difference.

"Thank you Randy. You're one of the reasons I'm here." Trish replied making Randy's smile grow even bigger.

Suddenly, Trish felt something she hadn't felt in well over a year. She could finally feel herself trusting again and getting close to a man. Never in a million years would she have thought it would be a man like Randy Orton, known mostly for his ego and immature pranks than his shyness and depth. But in situations like these, sometimes you just can't help who your body and mind tells you is the one you should go for.

So before he knew it, Trish was on her tipy toes and pulling Randy's face toward hers. Then, in one simple act of overcoming her past, Trish gave Randy a peck on the cheek.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet." Shane McMahon commented with a grin on his face as he watched Trish give Randy a kiss. "You're back for just one night and already you're trying to rock the cradle."

Randy looked over at the arrogant son of Vince McMahon and wanted to punch him in the face. But considering the fact that he was already in hot water with management for past transgressions, he thought better of the idea. If there was any time that he had to control his anger, now was the time. There would be no stopping him from giving Shane a pounding of a lifetime had he actually got the first punch in.

"Shane please, don't you have anything better to do than spy on your employees." Trish asked.

"Spying? You two are standing here in the wide open acting like a couple of school kids. Oh, and may I remind you that the WWE looks down on wrestler and diva backstage relationships. It's not good for business."

Trish rolled her eyes. She could only guess how many divas Shane had slept with, and then there was the fact that he was having an affair with Maria right now.

"Hypocrisy doesn't suit you Shane." She replied bitterly.

Shane stood with his arms folded across his chest as a smirk came across his lips. If Trish thought she would be able to talk to him in that way now that she had returned, she had another thing coming.

"Randy, why don't you go get ready for your match. That is of course if you're still interested in fighting for the WWE Championship."

The message was loud and clear. Even Randy could understand that Shane was using his power card to get him to leave. But Randy did not want Trish to be there by herself. Not after knowing what he knew about her past with Shane.

"It's okay Randy, go." Trish insisted.

"Okay." Randy said hesitantly. "But I won't be far." He told her, keeping his eyes pinned on Shane.

Finally after a brief stare down, Randy was on his way.

"How sweet. I think he likes you." Shane commented mockingly to Trish.

"Okay Shane, you have me. What do you want? I'd like to get back to my warm up."

"Fine, I'll make this short." He said as he walked over to her and seized her arm, making sure to squeeze it tight enough so he could see the straining in Trish's face. "Don't think you can come back here and start spreading lies just to make me sweat." He threatened her, still holding on to her arm to get the point across effectively.

Trish looked up at her aggressor, not willing to let him see the pain she was now feeling. She held her face strong in his. One thing was for sure about the veteran diva, she was one tough cookie.

"Does Maria know what kind of man you really are? What you're capable of doing?" She asked. Her voice straining as she spoke.

Shane simply laughed to himself and then threw Trish's arm out of his hand. Trish immediately grabbed her arm and started to rub it in the spot where she felt the most pain.

"Of course she does. She's smart enough to know not to cross me by using her body just to get to my money. Only a cheap whore like yourself is dumb enough to do that." Shane paused for a moment and then finished off with his last thought. "You know, it's a shame things didn't work out for us. You really were great in bed, especially the way you used to go down on me. What do you say you do it again for old time's sake."

Trish could hardly believe what he had just asked her to do. The man truly was a sick bastard. Maria had to know what she was getting herself into.

"You'll pay for what you did to me Shane. I promise." Trish replied, now starting to feel nausea creep up in her stomach.

"Oh really? You know what Trish, go ahead and tell people your lies about how I raped you. No one will believe you anyway. They'll all think it's just some sort of sick fantasy your living." Shane snorted. "By the way, if you want me to really rape you Trish I will. Just say the word."

Trish could hardly ignore the almost evil laugh that escaped Shane's lips after his last statement.

"And I hope I didn't hurt you." Shane continued, now inspecting the area of her arm that he had grabbed and shaking his head. "You know I would never do that to a lady." He finished and then walked away laughing even more to himself.

**A/N: In the next chapter, has Shane pushed Trish too far?**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: In this chapter I go into a little more detail about Trish's rape. Please be advised.**

**Chapter 15**

The second Shane was out of sight, Trish turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. She used the pain in her arm and the sick words left by Shane to keep her on pace until she reached her destination, the women's locker room.

"Trish." Randy called out trying to catch up to her. "Everything okay?"

But Trish completely ignored him, maintaining her long strides toward her goal.

That son of a bitch is going to pay!

She told herself. The emotions she was feeling was one of complete anger and almost a sense of liberation. Shane had gone too far by threatening to rape her again and telling her that she would actually enjoy it if he did. For whatever reason the man thought he could say and do whatever he wanted simply because he was a McMahon and had gotten away with it for so long. But Trish had been a prisoner to his crime for way too long. She was finally back where she wanted to be in the WWE and now it was time to get rid of all her demons.

"Trish." Randy said again, this time grabbing her arm to get her to stop. "What happened? What did he do?"

Trish looked at Randy and could see a trace of real concern behind his blue eyes. She smiled to herself knowing how caring of a man he really was; it was a shame others did not give him a chance to see the same side.

"He opened his mouth and now he's going to regret every word that came out of it." She replied with a smile on her face as she continued on her way.

"Where are you going?" Randy called out to her.

Trish turned her head slightly but kept walking.

"To see Maria."

As Randy watched her turn the corner, John came up behind him.

"What was that all about?" He asked, only hearing the tale end of their conversation.

Randy looked at John and took a deep breath in.

"I think Trish is going to tell Maria about what Shane did to her."

Finally, John thought to himself, Maria would know the truth about Shane and leave him. But something odd came over John as he thought about what Randy had just said. He would have expected himself to be happy and relieved at the news, but instead he was more concerned for Maria than ever. The news would surely break her heart and there was no telling how she would react. Sure, she would leave Shane, but would she ever trust a man again?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Trish entered the women's locker room, she found Maria there by herself fixing her hair and getting ready to go out for the night.

"Trish, hi!" Maria said in her usual cheery tone.

Maria was determined to get over her earlier argument with John and her confrontation with Shane about the flowers. It was shortly after her match that Shane promised to lay all her fears to rest about their relationship by treating her to a night out where they could be alone with no one to bother them.

"Maria, we need to talk." Trish replied, trying to soften her voice in preparation for what she was about to say.

"Okay." Maria replied now seeing the seriousness in Trish's face.

Trish smiled slightly at Maria and took her hands where she guided her to sit down on a bench nearby.

"You really are a beautiful woman Maria." She said, now almost feeling sorry for Maria for what she was about to do.

As she looked back at the innocence in the younger diva's eyes, she cursed Shane for using such a good person.

"You're one to talk Trish. The fans just loved you out there tonight. It really is great having you back."

Trish looked down and smiled to herself. Although Shane had tried to ruin her return to the ring, it was one thing no once could ever do. She was back where she belonged and she knew it. Now it was time to set some things straight.

"Thanks Maria." Trish replied humbly, and then straightened herself up in preparation for her next words.

"Maria, do you know why I left?"

The question took Maria off guard.

"You were burned out, tired of all the traveling." She guessed.

"Yes, well that's what I told Vince, and part of that was true. But that wasn't the real reason I gave up my career Maria."

Maria cocked her head to the side. She had no idea where the conversation was going, but she definitely wanted to hear more.

"No?" Maria replied.

"No." Trish replied taking a deep breath in. "I was having an affair with Shane McMahon."

Maria looked to the ground. Of course she had heard the same rumors everyone else had heard, so this didn't come as a shock to her. But it still didn't answer why she left.

After a few seconds to allow Maria to take in what she had just said, Trish continued.

"I could feel myself slipping in the ring. I was spending so much time being at Shane's beckoned call that I wasn't focusing on my career. Then I got a wake up call. Stephanie told me that if I didn't get my head on straight, I'd find myself back at OVW."

Maria placed a hand to her mouth. She could hardly believe such a talented wrestler like Trish was that close to being demoted.

"Of course Shane didn't notice a thing, nor did he care. His main concern was getting me into bed." Trish said spitefully, remembering the times Shane told her not to worry so much about her career, that he would never let anything happen to her 'spot' on the roster.

As Maria listened she thought about how she too was starting to feel that with the time she was spending with Shane before and after matches, she could have spent practicing her moves or her lines.

"Well you know how Shane is, he's got a lot on his mind." Maria replied, now starting to defend the man she only thought she knew. "Did you tell him about your conversation with Stephanie?"

Trish looked to the ground and it was now almost impossible for her to hold back her tears, knowing that once again she would have to relive the worst day in her life.

"I tried. I told him I wanted to get back to focusing on my wrestling and that I wanted to end our relationship."

Maria's eyes grew bigger as she listened and watched as the strong diva before her was now starting to break down in tears.

"Oh Trish, honey, I'm sorry." She said, trying to console her and placing a hand on her knee. "You should have stayed, he would have understood. I'm sure he'd never want to put his needs before your career. I know him, he's just not like that." Maria naively suggested.

Trish sniffed away her tears and wiped her face so that she could see Maria clearly, a hardened looking now coming across her face.

"No Maria, you don't know him. The man doesn't care for anyone but himself. The second I told him I no longer wanted to be his little plaything he laughed at me. It's like he totally ignored everything I had to say about my career and OVW."

"Laughed? But what did he say to you?"

"He told me it was all in my head and to stop being such a woman. He took the opportunity as his cue to make me forget all about it by getting in my pants. But I had made up my mind. It was in that moment that I truly discovered that Shane McMahon didn't give a damn about me or my needs. He was all about the sex."

Although she heard the words Trish was saying, Maria was having a hard time believing that Trish was talking about the same man she had fallen head over heels in love with.

"So you left him?"

"I tried, but he just didn't take me seriously. So instead he forced himself on me, knowing full well I wasn't in the mood."

Maria got up from where she was sitting. None of what Trish was saying made any sense to her. Why would Shane do such a thing?

"Maybe he…" Maria started but Trish cut her off angrily. She was in no mood to hear what kind of excuse Maria may have had for Shane. Trish remembered clear as day everything that happened.

"Maybe nothing Maria. Shane McMahon raped me!"

Maria backed away from Trish, her mouth dropping to the floor, she delicately placed a hand over her lips appalled by what she had just heard.

"No, I won't believe it. You must have misunderstood." Maria told Trish, and tried to tell herself.

Trish got up from her seat. She was starting to believe that maybe Shane was right, no one would believe her. But she refused to leave there until Maria knew exactly what kind of man Shane was.

"Listen to me!" Trish demanded as she grabbed the stunned woman's arms and shook her, hoping that Maria would come to her senses and face the reality of it all.

"Do you think I'm just making all of this up? Believe me, I wish I was. I wish I never would have let Shane McMahon into my life. Then maybe I wouldn't be standing here reliving the whole nightmare."

As Trish was now practically screaming in Maria's face, Maria could hardly find the courage to face her.

Feeling her anger getting the best of her, Trish backed away. By now both women were crying.

"Do you know how hard it is to forget something like that?" Trish asked now with a more soft tone. "Do you know how hard it is to forget the feeling of having yourself pinned to the floor while the man you thought you could trust carelessly rips off your clothes as you struggle beneath him? The whole time I kept thinking he would stop before it went too far, but he just kept ignoring my pleas. The second he pulled down my panties I knew what was going to happen. I can still feel his uncaring touches and his hot breath all over my body." Trish paused for a second, still vividly capturing every ugly detail.

For a moment she laughed to herself as she thought about what Shane had said to her when it was all over.

"Do you know what he told me Maria when it was all over?

Maria shook her head as she was now clutching herself tightly with her arms.

"He told me to stop seducing him, it was interfering with his work."

Trish had truly hoped that by telling Maria what Shane had done to her that she could move on. It was her indirect way of saying to Shane that she didn't care if anyone believed her or not, but she would be damned if she let him do it to anyone else again. By the time she was through there wouldn't be a woman left on earth that Shane could charm his way into bed with him.

**A/N: In the next chapter, John tries to comfort Maria.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Shortly after her conversation with Trish, Maria could feel herself getting ill. So instead of meeting Shane after the show, she avoided him all together and went straight back to her hotel room.

The idea that she had been sleeping with a man who was capable of rape hurt Maria to the core and sickened every part of her being. In her mind she thought of the way Trish described how Shane carelessly forced himself on her and practically laughed at her cries for help. On the other hand, the man Trish described was not the same man Maria knew at all. With the exception of the way Shane reacted toward her when she confronted him about the flowers, he had been nothing but a complete gentleman. She could see his soft eyes and warm smile now. But then behind it all was that one lingering question: Why would Trish lie? Could she be telling the truth?

_NO!_

Maria refused to believe it, but then again simply could not let it go. How could she have been so foolish and not seen through Shane herself? Was she really that naive that she would be so blind to see the things in Shane that Trish, John and Randy already knew?

_No._

She was determined not to believe it, at least not yet.

Maria looked at the clock next to the bed stand, it was one o'clock in the morning and still she could not sleep. Her mind and heart were having a battle inside of her and it was taking a toll on both her body and spirit. She tried to tell herself not to cry. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't a fool and there had to be a perfectly good explanation for everything that was happening to her now. In one second she was cursing Shane's name wondering how he could do such a thing and wondering what their relationship was all about. In the next second she was cursing Trish for even coming to speak to her. Why couldn't she have just let Maria be happy? Maybe Shane did mistreat Trish in some way, but maybe he had changed. Maybe things with him and her would be different?

Maria tossed and turned some more until she had, had enough. Her pillow was practically soaked with her tears and she needed someone to talk to before she went completely insane.

So, getting up from her bed, Maria dialed the first number set in speed dial on her cell phone.

"John?" She asked as soon as she heard his groggy voice on the other end. "We need to talk. Can you come to my room?"

Without hesitation, John had agreed. So as soon as Maria hung up the phone, she sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her bent knees, the lights dimly lit, and her tears still rolling off her cheeks. There she would wait for her best friend John Cena, the one thing she knew for sure she could depend on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John tapped on the door lightly.

"Maria, it's me John." He told her from the outside.

Upon hearing his voice, Maria turned to take a quick look at herself in the mirror. God, she looked like shit. Eyes puffy and bloodshot from her fatigue, face red from her burning tears, hair unkempt, etc. What did she care though, it was _just John_. He had seen her much worse during her breakup with Johnny and the many times she tried to forget her sorrows at the bottom of a bottle.

That's what friends are for right? They don't care what you look like. But for John, it was something much more different. To John, Maria was simply beautiful. She could have been dragged through a sewer and he'd still think she was the most beautiful woman walking the planet. He doubted someone like Shane would feel the same way.

"Hey John, come in." Maria said as she opened the door for him and led him into the room.

As John followed Maria inside he couldn't help but to study the outline of her body underneath her silky pajama slip. She was petite, curvy and comfortable in her own skin, yet simple and unaffected with airs.

Maria moved through the room but then stopped and stood with her back turned to John, her arms wrapped around her and staring out the window.

"Maria, you okay?" John asked as he moved over to her and delicately placed a hand on the soft skin of her bare shoulder.

It took Maria a second, but finally she turned to John, her face covered with even more tears than before. After trying so desperately to hold everything in, she was now finally letting it all go.

"No. Not at all." She said brokenly as she fell into John's arms and buried her face in his chest.

John immediately wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"It's okay Maria, just try to relax. Tell me what happened."

Maria took a moment to try and collect herself before lifting her head to look John in the eyes. The last thing she needed to hear right now was for someone to say, "I told you so", and that was definitely not what John planned on doing.

"You can talk to me Maria, I won't judge you." He whispered as he ran a thumb just below her right eye to wipe away a stray tear.

"John." She started after a few seconds. "I just don't know who to trust anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had a conversation with Trish today and she told me the real reason she left the WWE."

John raised an eyebrow. A sense of almost relief came over him. Maria now knew for sure what Shane had done and his little secret was now out in the open. He prayed it was enough for the spell Shane had on her to be broken once and for all.

As Maria studied John's face she remembered their last conversation. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked. She wanted to be mad at him for not telling her but there was still so much she was just trying to figure out.

John nodded his head.

"Maria, I'm sorry."

Maria stepped back and plopped herself on the bed near by.

"How could any man do that to a woman?" She asked, still thinking of the way Trish described the detail of her attack.

"I don't know Maria. All I know is that Shane should be in jail or worse." John spat.

If given the opportunity he would have loved to get Shane in the ring where he would make it painfully obvious to the heir apparent that wrestling wasn't always fake.

"Oh my God John, this can't be happening." Maria cried, now suddenly sobbing just as hard as she was before. "Not Shane."

John walked over to Maria and sat next to her on the bed. He took his arm and placed it around her now hunched shoulders.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear Maria, but it's true. Sometimes you just don't know a person."

As Maria continued to cry, John placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to face him. He was almost busting inside with the way he wanted to just take all her pain away. She was like a delicate flower to him in that moment and he wanted to make her strong again.

"You deserve better than Shane hon. He's not worth your tears." John said, and then before he knew it his face moved cautiously closer to hers.

The one thing Maria needed right now was to know that she could trust the one who claimed to love her. John had been her rock for so long and he was no longer hiding the fact that he wanted to be part of her life as more than just a friend. His love seemed real, but then again so did Shane's.

"I love you Maria" John whispered now resting his forehead on hers and running a hand through her hair. His eyes studied her lips and all he wanted in that moment was to taste them.

"John, I…" Maria started, but before she knew it John's lips were on hers.

Maria wanted so much to indulge in his love and enjoy is tender touches. As his fingers softly and sensuously ran down the side of her face, she could feel herself sinking into his passion for her.

But the last time someone had touched her in such a way that made her feel so special, it was Shane, and unbeknownst to John, the crowned prince's face kept burning inside of Maria's head.

"John no, stop." Maria said as she pulled away and got up from the bed. "I can't do this."

John got up and walked over to her, worried that he had frightened her.

"Maria, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"No John it's not that." Maria replied looking to the floor. "It's Shane."

The look on John's face was now one of confusion.

"I need to talk to him. I just can't believe he's capable of doing those things Trish accused him of. It just doesn't make any sense. I need to get his side of the story." She explained.

"Maria please, let him go, he doesn't love you." John pleaded.

Maria looked up at John and tried to make herself strong again. She had never been one to judge and wasn't about to start now. There just had to be some sort of explanation for everything Trish had told her.

"I can't, not yet. It's just something I have to do. Please forgive me."

**A/N: ****In the next chapter, Maria will get Shane's side of the story, and Randy will try to talk Trish out of her unhealthy desire for revenge.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Maria stood outside Shane McMahon's office trying desperately to collect her thoughts. She had to go into this thinking straight, whatever that meant, or she would never get the answers she was looking for. Maybe trying to always give people the benefit of the doubt was a bad thing, but it was something that Maria had been accustomed to doing. The Shane that Trish described was so different form the Shane she knew, there simply had to be two sides of the story. As a woman, Maria felt almost as if she was betraying Trish by even giving Shane a chance to explain himself, but as a "girlfriend", Maria felt he at least deserved that much.

"Come in." Shane called out when Maria knocked on the door.

As Maria walked in, Shane moved to the front of his desk and leaned back with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk spread across his face. His eyes traced every inch of her body.

"Uh, the door." He motioned to her, making sure she remembered to close it.

Maria turned around realizing she had left it open. Based on the fact that Maria's office visits usually ended with her somehow on his lap, or him on top of her on the couch, she should have known better than to leave it open. Somehow though, she didn't think that this is where her visit this time would lead.

"Where were you last night?" Shane asked. Normally he would have been annoyed by the fact that he had asked Maria to meet him after the show, yet she was no where to be found, but lucky for him he ran into Melina. His immediate needs were satisfied all the same.

"I went back to the hotel. I guess I was just feeling a little ill. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Shane straightened and moved over to Maria with a smile on his face.

"It's okay. You're here now." He told her kindly as he brushed his hand over the bare skin of her shoulder and peeked down at her exposed cleavage.

Maria forced a smile but looked away. There would be no easy way to bring up what she needed to discuss.

"I spoke to Trish after the show last night." She said, deciding to just get right into it.

Shane backed away from Maria and rolled his eyes.

"She told me why she left the WWE." Maria said, now studying Shane's face to see what kind of reaction would overcome it.

Shane though was a business man. He had learned early on in his career to never let people know exactly what you're thinking. It was the reason he preferred to take on more of a business role in the WWE as opposed to a creative one. He was the perfect politician so to speak and was a master at "closing the deal".

"Is that so?" Shane responded almost nonchalantly.

"Yes. She said the two of you were having an affair, but then she decided she needed to focus on her career." Maria stopped, taking a moment to catch herself and find the right words.

"Go on." Shane urged her. He knew there was more.

"She then said you forced yourself on her." Maria's words were now broken.

She could feel her hands shaking as she looked at the man who could quite possibly be everything Trish accused him of being.

Shane shook his head and laughed to himself.

"She really has gone too far this time." He said almost to himself, but sure that Maria would hear him.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked confused.

Shane looked down at Maria and once again got close to her.

"Trish got one thing right, we were having an affair. But it was me that wanted to end it, not her."

Maria took in a deep breath. She wondered if he was really telling the truth.

"Trish was a mistake Maria. I fell for her because of her beauty and her body. She was exciting and I needed that at the time. But I have a business to run and was very upfront about that going in. She knew I didn't want a relationship."

"So you simply used her for sex?" Maria replied almost disgusted by the fact.

Shane shook his head knowingly.

"Shane, how could you? Is that what we're all about too?" Maria asked now starting to feel as if everything they had between them was just a lie.

"No Maria, you're different, special. Trish slept with me because she wanted my money and was pissed when I wised up to her game. She's out for revenge because she's nothing more than a vindictive little bitch."

Shane's words were harsh to Maria's ears.

"But it doesn't make sense." Maria said now turning from Shane.

Shane walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder to spin her around to face him. The action was almost violent and took Maria by surprise.

"Doesn't it?" Shane asked, glaring at her.

"But why would Trish go so far as to accuse you of rape?" Despite her fear, Maria had to know.

"Because she's desperate." Shane replied, now letting her go and softening his tone. "You have to understand something Maria. This is all coming from the same woman who claimed she was pregnant with my baby." Shane said and then with a mock expression of surprise he continued. "Oh what's wrong, she didn't tell you that?"

Maria was shocked as she shook her head.

"I told you once Maria, I don't lie. Next time check the source before you start believing everything you hear." Shane said as if talking to a child.

"Shane, I…"

"Forget it Maria. If you can't trust me I prefer we just end it now. The fact that you would even think I would need to force myself on someone is ridiculous. If you haven't noticed I'm a McMahon. I can get it when I want, from whomever I want. I don't need to force myself on some no good tramp like Trish Stratus."

Maria looked up at Shane now barely able to see through her tears. She felt she had deeply disappointed the man she loved and now hated herself for it.

As Maria started to slowly make her way for the door, Shane called out to her.

"I do love you Maria, but I can't have you not trusting me. I'm too busy for games. The ball's in your court now little girl. Either you stand by me in this or we call everything off."

Maria's heart sank to the floor as she listened to Shane's ultimatum. How could she have hurt the man who had done nothing but show her love? She wanted desperately to run back to him and beg for his forgiveness. But as she turned back to the door while Shane held his arms folded across her chest, she knew now was not the time, nor the place.

After watching Maria leave in tears and close the door behind her, a smile spread across Shane's face. No matter what Trish tried to do, he knew he would win. He had now found Maria to be more useful to him than he originally suspected. Not only was she great in the sack and willing to give it up whenever he desired it, but he had the sense that if need be, Maria would contradict everything that Trish claimed against him. Whether Maria knew it or not, she was playing right into Shane's hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing up his morning workout routine, Randy sat at the juice bar and ordered a protein shake. It was no secret to anyone the man worshipped his own body, but everyone had to have at least one vice to live by. And considering the fact that his body had helped him make it into the WWE in the first place, he figured why not take care of it? If he was a brain surgeon he'd take care of his mind by perhaps actually opening a book, so why should taking care of his body be any different? Randy often found himself misjudged for his supposed vanity but he really didn't care. He was making a living by acting like a conceited jerk on TV. It didn't matter to him what strangers thought of him. He was getting paid to be disliked. What mattered to him most was that his friends and family knew who the real Randy Orton was, and as Randy opened his cell phone, he found himself adding Trish Stratus to that list as well.

"Trish, its Randy." He said with his deep voice, but trying to inflect cheerfulness in his tone.

"Oh hey Randy." Trish responded. She was now noticing that the calls from him were getting more and more frequent.

"I thought maybe later we could get together or something for dinner."

When it came to actually asking for a date, Randy was a little rusty. Since joining the WWE, he really didn't have time to date, nor did he find the need for it. There were plenty of women that were simply throwing themselves at him. What was the purpose in dating when you could get a different flavor every night of the week? Of course, all that had changed the second Trish decided to rejoin the WWE and Randy couldn't help but to find himself falling for the older woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry Randy, I can't. Maybe some other time okay?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. He had just been shot down and wasn't about to let Trish off the hook that easy.

"I get it, you have to wash your hair right? Well I can help you with that? I bet you didn't know but during the day I moonlight as a beautician." He replied jokingly, hoping to break Trish into saying yes.

"Yes, well I can believe that." Trish replied laughing. "But seriously, I'm just not up for it."

Randy paused for a moment thinking of his next move. He simply couldn't understand what the harm was in just one date.

"Trish, can I ask you something?" He said, now turning more serious.

"Sure."

"You live alone, you don't have a boyfriend that I'm aware of and haven't had one in over a year, you've lost touch with all your old friends, you didn't even want us to take you out last night after your return back to Raw. Don't you think it's time to live a little?" Randy asked.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked now starting to get defensive. "Glad to hear you think you know so much about me Randy."

"You're right, I don't, no one does anymore. You've lost touch with everyone. I know the Shane thing really messed…."

But before Randy could finish, Trish had heard enough.

"You don't know shit Randy! Just because I won't go out with you you're trying to act like I'm some sort of freak. Well get over yourself hotshot!" She screamed.

"Trish, that's not what I meant. I just think you need to start dating again. We're not all like Shane." Randy now found himself pleading, hoping to somehow salvage the conversation. "Don't let Shane control your life."

"You know nothing about it Randy."

"Okay then explain." Randy said, now refusing to let Trish make him feel like the bad guy when all he wanted to do was help her.

"Shane took everything from me and now that I'm back in the WWE I'm going to make him suffer. Dating isn't exactly on the top of my priority list right now." Trish said spitefully.

Randy couldn't help but to give out a loud sigh on the other end.

"How is making Shane suffer going to help you get over what he's done? The fact that you are spending so much time thinking about him is exactly what a prick like that wants. If you want to get back at Shane then show him you are stronger now than when you left."

"Oh, and going out with you is supposed to help me do that?" Trish asked.

"Yes Trish. It's a start."

Without even a reply Trish abruptly closed her cell phone and Randy was left with nothing but a dial tone on the other line. He now started to wonder if he had lost any chance at all he may have had with the beautiful Trish Stratus.

**A/N: John is outraged when he learns of Shane's ultimatum to Maria. Please keep the review coming, you guys are awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The following week, Maria walked up to John who was taping his arms in preparation for another match against his good friend Randy Orton.

"Did you know Trish was pregnant?"

Maria asked taking John completely by surprise.

"Pregnant? Maria, what are you talking about?"

"So help me God John if you are lying to me I'll never speak to you again." Maria warned.

Maria had spent the last couple days thinking hard about her last conversation with Shane and trying to get everything straight in her head. Maria desired Shane in the worst way and the fact that he had not even bothered to call her made it crystal clear that he was serious about his ultimatum. Maria would have to make a decision or lose him forever. The hopes of finding some sort of explanation for what really happened between Trish and Shane had now just become more confusing than ever. If Shane was right in that Trish claimed to be pregnant with his baby, then could Trish also be capable of lying about her supposed rape as well? And even though Shane didn't seem like the type to force himself on a woman, Maria had seen hints of his darker side but had hoped she was making more out of those instances than necessary.

"Maria, no, Trish never said anything about being pregnant to me. Where did you get that anyway?" John asked.

"Shane."

John turned from Maria and put his hand to his head, but then quickly turned back around to face her.

"And you believe that piece of crap? Maria, stop. Listen to yourself." John pleaded.

"No John, why should I believe Trish over Shane?" Maria asked raising her voice, but then calming down shortly after. "I just don't know who to believe. All I know is that I was happy with Shane and now I could lose him forever."

"Lose him. What do you mean?" John asked.

"I mean he gave me an ultimatum. Either I stand by him through all these accusations, or we call off everything." Maria paused as she watched John turn away from her again in disgust. She grabbed John by the arm to get him to face her. "John, he told me he loved me and I believe him. I just can't let him go. He deserves the benefit of the doubt just like anyone else around here. Just because he has money and is used to getting his own way doesn't mean he should be labeled a rapist if that's not what happened."

John could feel himself getting hotter by the second. The little bastard was trying to use Maria to make Trish seem like nothing more than a scorned ex lover who would lie about anything just to get back at him.

Damn it Maria!" John shouted as he threw Maria's hand away from his arm. "I told you I loved you too. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Maria immediately looked to the ground without a response. John was left with nothing but to shake his head. "How can you let that man keep manipulating you? Can't you see what he's doing? He's using you." John spat fiercely and then took a deep breath. "Well you may be okay with it, but I'm not."

And before Maria could respond John turned on his heels and marched down the hallway like a man on a mission.

"John, where are you going?" Maria called out.

"To find your fucking 'boyfriend'!"

"John wait, please don't do anything…" But before she could finish, John had already turned the corner and was out of earshot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Shane stood in the hallway with his father and several other wrestlers, sipping on a cup of hot coffee, he glanced to the left and suddenly did a double take. Before him was John Cena bearing down the hallway like a Mac truck.

Just as Shane turned to face him full on, John had grabbed Shane by the collar and threw him hard against the wall, causing him to spill his hot coffee all over himself and his beige colored suit.

'You son of a bitch!" Shane seethed now looking over his stained clothes and wiping away the sting of the hot liquid from his face.

Not giving the heir apparent more than a few moments, John grabbed Shane by the collar once again and rammed him against the wall, this time keeping hold of his shirt and tie.

"Cena, let go of my son!" Vince demanded, but John ignored him.

"Your son and I need to have a talk Mr. McMahon, don't we ShaneO?" John replied, keeping his eyes pinned on Shane and shaking him even harder.

"Cena, I said that's enough!" Vince yelled as he pulled John off of Shane.

By this time Maria had rounded the corner and raised a hand to her mouth as she saw that Shane had been roughed up at the hands of John.

John smiled at Shane as he watched the older man rub the back of his head from its impact against the wall.

"What's wrong Shane, you don't like it when someone pushes you around? Well maybe you should stop doing it to women." He spat.

Vince looked at John with fury in his eyes. He had no idea what all this was about but he didn't appreciate the disturbance or the fact that his son had been attacked.

"Cena, I'm warning you. Leave now before you've gone too far." Vince warned pointing a finger in Cena's direction.

John smiled at Vince with his hands raised in the air as he started to back away. Then he took one last look at Shane and decided to make his way back over to the dark haired man now fixing his tie.

In all of this, Shane had noticed Maria standing off in the distance, a look of worry and concern spread across her face.

"This isn't over Shane," John said in a now low, threatening voice. "Your little games won't work on Maria, I'll make sure of that."

Shane now started to arrogantly smirk at John in his usual McMahon way. He looked down at the well chiseled man who was only a few inches shorter than him and straightened up as if he had suddenly grown a big set of balls.

"If you want my sloppy seconds John, all you have to do is ask." He said so only John could hear, a smile now spread across his face.

"I'll kill you!" John replied, now once again manhandling Shane, but this time driving his fist over and over again into Shane's face and temple. All Shane could do was cover his face with both hands and pray he would be left with a pair of teeth when all this was over.

"Somebody get this maniac out of here!" Vince demanded to any wrestler standing nearby.

As several wrestlers ran to Shane's aid and pulled John off of him, Maria stood in total shock and full of tears. Not knowing of the degrading words Shane had just spoke, she wondered how John could so viciously attack another person for no good reason at all.

As John was taken away to cool off, Maria ran over to Shane who was now slumped over accessing the damage to his face.

"Maria, I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, now losing the cockiness he had previously with John.

"Shane, this was all my fault."

"No baby, this is John's fault. I know he's your friend but you need to stop letting him stand between us. Obviously he's not thinking straight." Shane advised sensing that Maria's concern was on his side and he could convince her even further that he is the victim in all this. Not John, not Maria, and definitely not Trish Stratus.

As Maria tried to collect her tears, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for Shane as he stood there with a bruised cheek, a bloodied lip and God knows what other damage John had inflicted. She thought quickly about Shane's ultimatum and the fact that he hadn't even so much as called her in the past few days. It wasn't how she wanted to live. Good or bad, she knew in her heart that she needed him and he needed her. Despite the fact that Trish had accused him of such horrible things, in that moment she couldn't help but to feel sympathy for the boss's son.

"I love you Shane and I promise not to doubt you ever again. Please tell me you'll take me back." She pleaded.

Shane studied her beautiful face and smiled.

"Of course I will. You're the only woman I need." He replied and then leaned down to give her a tender hug.

Several things were running through Shane's mind in that very instant. First, now that Vince had seen what John did, he would be sure that John never laid a hand on his son again or risk losing his job. Secondly, Maria truly believed that she was the only one for Shane, which meant fucking Melina on the side would be even easier than before. And finally, no one, no matter what she did, would ever believe that Shane could be capable of ever raping Trish.

**A/N: Trish prepares to put her plan of revenge in action and also tells Randy the truth behind her supposed pregnancy**.


	19. Chapter 19  REPOST

**Chapter 19**

"Shane, are you sure you're okay?" Maria asked, following Shane into a private suite at the arena.

By now, the bleeding from Shane's lip had stopped. What was left though from John's attack was a huge knot on his head and the beginnings of what would surely become a black and blue cheek.

Even though Shane was seething inside over what John had done to him he was satisfied that he managed to get under the younger man's skin, thus making himself look like a victim and John nothing more than a hot tempered thug. Shane couldn't wait to find out what Vince had in mind as punishment for the so called champ.

"I'm fine. What's more important to me is that you're okay and that you made the right decision in being with me."

As he said this, a smile stretched across his face. Quickly after closing the door behind them, Shane made his way up close to Maria and immediately began nuzzling her neck.

The young heir to the WWE had an insatiable sex drive and the fact that Maria was such a beautiful and sexy young lady made it difficult for him to think with anything more than his penis.

But while Shane worked to turn her body into an amusement park, Maria held something in her mind that she simply could not shake...doubt. Yes, she felt that Shane had been attacked by John for no good reason, and there wasn't any proof to what Trish had accused him of, but Maria was now starting to battle her own self conscience and the tried and true characteristic of human instinct. Regardless of what she was feeling, in that moment Maria simply was not in the mood to have sex with Shane.

"Shane stop, I don't want to do this right now." She said as she placed a gentle hand on his chest and pushed him away.

Shane looked at Maria with a hint of aggravation and confusion in his face.

"Come on Maria. I want to show you how much I appreciate you." He said and then placed his lips on hers, and quickly began to work at removing her clothes.

_If he loved me then why is he doing this now, didn't he hear what I said? _Maria wondered to herself.

So once again Maria pushed him away with greater insistence.

"Shane no, I can't right now. I've got too much on my mind."

Shane tilted his head as if that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. His lust for her had now sped up his breathing and heart rate. In his mind, there was no stopping what he had just started.

"Maria, I've told you before, you shouldn't tease a man like that. You know how hard it is for us to stop once we get started. You worry too much."

Then before Maria could respond he took one of her breast into his mouth and started to suck the tip of her nipple. "Just relax, I'll gentle." He whispered to her between his hot breaths and the suckling of her skin.

Maria tried desperately to tell herself to relax, but failed. All she could feel was Shane ravishing her body. For the first time since they started sleeping together there was an element of love missing between them. It was as if Shane was there for himself and him alone. Maria was just a vehicle for his own personal pleasure. The more Shane gained access to her most private parts, the more she was starting to feel violated, and that scared the hell out of her. Why couldn't he see this was not what she wanted?

As Shane spread her legs apart and moved his body between them, a tear started to fill in Maria's eye. Shane simply did not care what she wanted and trying to get him to stop seamed pointless. Maybe it was her 'job' as a girlfriend to let him take liberties with her body, but as she tried to justify what was happening, a sickness came over her.

When Shane was finally through satisfying his needs, he got up from the couch were he had maneuvered his way toward and straightened himself up. He looked down at Maria who was working hard now to hold back her tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing she seemed somewhat out of sorts, especially considering the fact that they had just made 'love'.

"I, I'm just not feeling that great right now Shane. I think I might throw up. Something I ate."

Shane laughed to himself insensitively.

"I'm glad you waited until we were through. There's a bathroom over there. Just don't get anything on the floor okay." He said, kissing her in the forehead and then leaving her to herself.

As soon as his back was turned Maria ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Lifting the toilet seat she fell to the floor and tried to make sure her hair was out of the way as she tilted her head over the open basin of water.

While her nausea began to spill out of her and into the toilet, she suddenly thought about her what had just happened. _Why didn't he stop?_ She kept questioning herself. _It's my fault, how was he to know, I didn't fight it. I should have got up and walked away. It's not his fault._ She then tried to reason to herself. Rape was about violence right? Not once was Shane violent with her, he simply just didn't know.

As Maria's thoughts continued to dizzy up her mind and body, she suddenly felt the iciness of her own loneliness. Here she was on the cold bathroom floor, sick as a dog and the man who claimed to love her was no where to be found. Had she been with John and not Shane, she was sure he would be there to hold back her hair and make sure she was okay. But Shane wasn't John, and maybe, just maybe Maria was starting to realize that was the problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Trish, hey girl." Randy announced causing Trish to nearly jump out of her skin the second she heard his voice.

Before turning to face him Trish quickly zipped up the bag she had been rifling through. Randy raised an eyebrow at her somewhat curious behavior. What he didn't know was that Trish was preparing to pay Shane McMahon a little visit later, and wanted to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Whoa." Randy said with his hands raised in innocence. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Trish looked at the younger man and laughed to herself for the way she had just acted. Still, she would not let on to what she was doing.

"It's okay." She replied.

After several seconds of awkward silence between them, both had something they wanted to tell the other.

"Listen about the other day." They both said in unison and then laughed to themselves.

"Ladies first." Randy encouraged with a smirk.

Trish playfully rolled her eyes. She knew she had been rough on the young Champion and wanted to make sure he knew that it was not to be taken personal.

"Okay, about the other day. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I really do appreciate you asking me out, but I just don't think I'm ready for it. When I am, you'll be the first to know." She said with a slight wink.

"Fair enough." Randy replied smirking. "Just know that this is one Legend Killer that doesn't give up that easy."

Even though Trish was not ready to jump into the dating scene quite yet, she did find it extremely difficult to ignore the sexiness in how Randy was flirting with her.

"Seriously though, you're back in the WWE where you want to be, don't spend so much energy on Shane. He doesn't deserve it."

"I know Randy. You're right. From this day forward I'm going to stop dwelling on the past and start thinking of the future." She lied of course as she picked up her bag and held it tightly to her side. Based on her body language alone there was something she was hiding, and even though Randy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he could at least figure that much out.

"That a girl. Who knows, maybe one day you'll get the white picket fence and the two point five kids every other red blooded American strives for." Randy said offering her words of encouragement while at the same time trying to get Trish to hold her smile.

Unfortunately for him though he had once again managed to put his foot in his mouth, as Trish's face had become suddenly more serious.

"Yeah, all except for the kids part. That will never happen." Trish replied looking to the ground.

"Aw come on, you'll find your prince charming and the two of you will have tons of kids. Hell, he might be standing right in front of you." Randy implied with a smirk.

"No Randy, I can't have kids. I had a miscarriage that took care of that." Trish confessed.

"You were pregnant?" Randy asked in shocked disbelief.

"Congratulations Randy, welcome to reason number two why I left the WWE." Trish snapped now once again taking her anger out on Randy for simply bringing up the subject at all, even if it was unintentional.

"Trish wait." He said to her as she started to walk away. "It was Shane's wasn't it?"

Trish looked to the ground as the painful memory of it all now started to swallow her whole.

"Yes. Of course he denied that he could ever be the father. And because I lost the baby, he accused me of making the whole thing up."

Randy stood stunned by everything she had just told him. He had been trying so hard to pull Trish out of her shell and all he seemed to be doing was making matters worse. Maybe he was better off being the shallow bastard everyone assumed he was, he thought to himself.

"I have some things I need to take care of. " Trish continued to the now silent Legend Killer. "Oh and by the way, excuse me if I can't just _move on_ and forget all about Shane. If it wasn't clear enough then, maybe it is now."

As Trish spun on her heels and quickly walked away, Randy lowered his head. He felt more than guilty for his inability to just leave the poor woman alone. Obviously it was what she wanted. His thoughts would soon be broken though as just before Trish turned the corner, he heard something hit the floor.

Moving closer to the shiny object that lie of the floor, he bent down to inspect it. As his eyes squinted to read the label, they widened the second he realized what Trish had left behind.

"Mace?"

**A/N: In the next chapter, Maria will finally confide in John her doubts about Shane, and Randy tries desperately to find Trish.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As the night was quickly coming to a close, Randy frantically searched the entire arena in search of Trish. Hardly any WWE personnel were left in the building, which worried him even more. Especially considering the fact that she wasn't picking up her cell phone.

"Damn it Trish, answer the phone." He said to himself after another failed call attempt.

Holding tightly to the can of mace he found earlier he thought back to the way in which it seemed Trish was hell bent on some sort of revenge against Shane. He was also starting to wonder if that was the sole reason she decided to come back to the WWE in the first place. Something just didn't seem right with Trish tonight and whatever it was that Randy was feeling, didn't feel good.

"Please Trish, don't do anything stupid. At least not until I find you." Randy muttered to himself as he now ventured down a darkened hallway leading to a series of office doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish stood outside the open office door were Shane was and watched as he gathered his things together in preparation for his way back to the hotel. Shane had left Maria to herself in another part of the arena and decided to conduct the rest of his business elsewhere. He had things to do and quite simply couldn't stick around waiting for Maria to finish throwing up. Sex was really all he wanted from her anyway. What she needed to do after that was her business. He'd wait until she had a chance to freshen up before seeing her again, and since he would be leaving in the morning on business, wasn't exactly sure when that would be. At this point it truly wasn't a concern of his. According to Shane, Maria was in his back pocket and he was confident she would be there for him when ever and where ever he needed her to be.

Before walking out the door with his bag, Shane made a quick turn to the bathroom to relieve himself one last time before hitting the road. It was just enough time for Trish to do what she needed to do.

So while Shane's back was turned, Trish hit record on the recording device strapped tightly to her body. Her goal was to once and for all get Shane to admit he had raped her over one year ago. Should things go sour, she at least had mace to deter any aggressive act he may try to commit; or at least she thought she did.

"Damn it! I know I put it in here." She said to herself as she rifled through her bag. "Shit!"

"Is there a problem?" Shane asked as he spotted Trish just outside his door.

Trish looked up frantically to see the smirk on his face. She wondered if at that point she should simply run or stick with her plan.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were spying on me Trish." Shane said, smiling down at the young blond with his arms folded across his chest.

Trish tried desperately to hide her worry. Turning back now would just be silly, she thought to herself. The recorder was on and she may as well get what she came for. A confession.

"Not exactly Shane but I am glad I found you."

Shane raised an eyebrow. Shane wasn't a stupid man and the very fact that Trish would come looking for him after everyone else had left seemed more than a little suspicious.

"Really. Well I've got an early flight to catch in the morning, I really don't have time to rehash any past history with you Trish." Shane replied full of smugness.

Shane glanced down to check out what Trish was wearing and then started on his way, but before he could get very far, Trish reached for his arm and pulled him back.

Shane stopped immediately and smiled as he looked down to see Trish's hand on his arm.

"Seriously Trish, begging doesn't become you. I've already fucked someone three times better than you tonight. I'm really not in the mood." Shane told her now filling his head with ideas that Trish was actually coming on to him.

Trish mocked a smile. He was such a sleaze and it took everything in her power not to vomit at the simple touch of his body. That wouldn't have been the case over a year ago when the two were practically having sex on a daily basis, but a lot of time had gone by since then and no thanks to Shane, Trish was a completely different person.

"I came here for an apology"

Shane laughed.

Apology for what?

"You know what Shane. You know what you did to me, just admit it."

"Let it go Trish." Shane demanded getting closer to her.

"Let it go? YOU ASSHOLE!" Trish screamed and then started throwing punches at Shane randomly, letting them hit where they may. Shane was quick enough to grab her wrists though and all of Trish's efforts had little to no affect.

"You're obsessed Trish. You can't handle the fact that I've moved on and you haven't. Like I said before, if you want me to rape you I will." He replied and then laid his lips onto her forcefully.

Trish struggled to get her hands free but his grip was too tight. Quickly he moved his body forward, backing Trish into the wall behind her. His broad stature now pressed firmly against hers.

"No Shane please don't. Not again." Trish screamed.

While Shane continued to pin her arms to her sides, Trish looked toward the open door hoping that someone, anyone would walk by. If she could escape she would have the proof that she needed. Shane was trying to rape her and all of it was now being recorded.

"God you're beautiful." Shane whispered in Trish's ear, almost making her sick to her stomach.

Then quickly Shane seized both her wrists and held them firmly in one hand, raising her arms above her head all in one motion. With the other hand he slid his fingers up underneath her tightly fitted top, letting his hand run along her stomach and chest.

It was now that Trish really started to panic as she desperately continued to try and wriggle out of his control. Then suddenly, as Shane moved his hand along the small crease of her back, he discovered the small device Trish was trying to hide.

"What do we have here?" He asked as he pulled away from her momentarily and ripped the tape that had held the device away from her body, causing Trish to wince from the pain.

The shocked look on Trish's face told Shane everything he needed to know.

"You are one crazy bitch aren't you?" He asked almost amused by her attempts to 'pin' something on him.

Then raising his hand that held the recording device as if to hit her, he instead smashed the device hard against the wall near her head and let the pieces fall to the floor.

Trish stood practically shaking out of her heels. There was just no telling what Shane would do next.

Shane studied the fearful look on Trish's face. He was enjoying it more than any normal person should. Then smiling at Trish arrogantly, he moved toward her until she could feel his hot breath next to her ear.

"Nice try little girl." He said and then left the room laughing to himself as he turned the corner.

Trish remained in the room still pressed against the wall and breathing heavily. She wanted to be sure it was all over before daring to move. Her eyes scanned the ground where she saw the fragments of her now busted recorder. She had put herself in harm's way all for nothing and cursed herself for being so stupid and desperate. All she needed was for Shane to admit what he had done to her and to see some justice served before moving on with her life. And for a moment, she at least had enough evidence that he had once again forced himself on her against her will. All that now lay in pieces on the floor.

"Trish, oh my God are you okay?" Randy asked as he peaked through the office to find Trish huddled against the wall with her arms wrapped around her.

The sound of Randy's voice at first frightened her until she saw the look of concern on his face. Before Randy could say anything further, Trish fell into his body and buried her face in his chest as she began to cry.

"Randy, I'm such an idiot." Trish sobbed.

Randy placed his arms around her and held the broken diva in a comforting embrace. He at this point was totally oblivious to everything that had just occurred, but did happen to see the broken fragments of the reorder, which only added to his confusion.

"Trish, tell me what happened?" He asked as he cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't Randy. I just want to leave. Please." She begged him.

"Okay, but I want you to stay with me tonight, okay?' He told her.

Trish nodded, wiping away the burning tears from her face. She trusted Randy and quite honestly didn't want to be left alone.

As Trish turned to leave, Randy took one last look at the broken bits of the recorder. Immediately he noticed the memory chip had broken free from the rest of the pieces. So before catching up with Trish he quickly picked up the chip and placed it securely in his pocket.

**A/N: Okay, I know I teased a scene between John and Maria in the last chapter, but this scene took a little longer than I thought. The Maria/John scene will be next. As always, thanks for reading and especially leaving me your feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

By the time Randy had reached the hotel where he was staying, Trish had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. This was all very different than what Randy was used to when it came to women. Generally if there was a woman asleep in the car next to him it was because she had too much to drink from the bar he had just picked her up from and had passed out. But Randy had hoped those days were behind him. The temptations of being on the road were many but as Randy turned to see the bruised and broken diva next to him, he decided that it was time for something real and Trish Stratus was it. It was definitely a risk considering all the baggage she brought with her, but it was a risk Randy was willing to take.

"Come on hon." He whispered to her as he carried her out of the car and up to his hotel room.

Once inside he was careful not to wake her as he gently laid her on his single bed. Slowly he removed her shoes and then placed the covers over her to keep her warm. Not once did she wake out of her sleep. As soon as he was sure she was comfortable, Randy bent over Trish and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He couldn't help but to smirk at how innocent and beautiful she looked and wondered how anyone could intentionally hurt someone as special as her.

Then he remembered what he held in his pocket and immediately turned to leave Trish alone to go find his gym bag.

After rummaging through the black bag he carried with him practically everywhere while on the road, Randy pulled out a Palm Pilot media player. It wasn't that Randy was the most technically minded of all people, but he did receive the item as a gift and it was good for holding all his music and videos. Most importantly, it was exactly what he needed to get some sense of what was on the memory chip he had found only moments ago at the arena.

Before hitting play, Randy turned to peak over at Trish to make sure she was still sleeping. Once clear, he turned back to the device and hit play.

Shortly after hearing the muffled sounds and the obvious struggle between Shane and Trish, Randy's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Every word exchanged was clear as day.

"Oh my God." Randy said to himself as he moved backwards to find the closest thing he could sit on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had passed since the last time Maria had seen Shane and even though he called her the following morning to see if she was okay, it still didn't take away the fact that she somehow felt violated by him. To make matters worse, he was now out of the country and it seemed that really all he cared about to begin with was a quick fuck from her to send him on his way.

Suddenly, everything that Trish had told her was now starting to seem more like the truth to Maria than she originally wanted to admit.

As Maria sat by herself on another lonely evening she started to think that maybe what she needed was to get out again and be with friends. Since seeing Shane it had been a while since she had really let her hair down. Torturing herself over what Shane's true intentions are weren't doing her any good, and to be honest she just needed someone to talk to. Someone she knew had her best intentions in mind regardless of how wrong he may have gone about it.

"You in the mood for pizza tonight?" Maria asked as she spoke into her cell phone to the person on the other line.

"Depends on who's buying." The deep voiced man on the other end cracked.

Maria smiled to herself. Even though she wasn't feeling all that great, John Cena always seemed to make her smile in a way no one else could. It was exactly what she needed.

"You're you big shot."

"Oh I see how you are. Fine, I'll buy the pizza, you handle the drinks." John replied playfully.

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked into the dimly lit sports bar with his ball cap tipped low. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. It had been a while since him and Maria actually got together like the old days and he didn't want a bunch of over zealous fans ruining their good time.

As soon as he spotted the brown haired diva he told himself to keep it together. There was no denying that between everything from Shane, to John finally admitting his love for Maria, that things were way more different than the last time they just decided to 'hang out".

"Hey stranger." John said with a huge dimpled smile on his face.

"Hey. Pizza's on its way." Maria replied as John took a seat next to her.

As John leaned back in his chair he noticed that Maria tried hard to appear in a good mood, but it was all forced. Something was weighing heavily on her mind and he had a pretty good idea as to what it may have been.

"Listen Maria." He said now leaning forward with his elbows on the table and getting serious for the moment. "I'm sorry for going after Shane like I did, but the guy deserved it. He has no respect for you at all."

John waited a moment as there was a long silence between them. What he expected was for Maria to go off on him about how wrong he was and how Shane was misunderstood, but that never came. Instead, her response threw him completely off his guard.

"I know." Maria admitted plainly, looking to the floor as if she were feeling guilty for only now starting to realize it.

John raised an eyebrow.

"You know?'

"Yes John I know. We don't need to discuss how right you are okay."

A deep concern fell over John as he now started to suspect the worst. Based on Trish's experience he knew exactly what Shane was capable of and prayed that it hadn't happened to Maria.

"Maria, did Shane…" He started to ask as he placed his hand on her knee and looked sternly into her eyes.

"Rape me?" Maria finished his question for him. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Fuck Maria, what do you mean you don't know?" John asked now growing frustrated with her indirect replies.

"I mean I don't know John!" Maria snapped back. "All I know is that I feel used okay. There are you happy? It's exactly what you wanted to hear right? Shane McMahon is not the perfect guy I thought he was so there. Can we please just eat some pizza now?" Maria asked wanting so badly just to make things the way they used to be, before all the drama and the awkwardness now between them.

But Maria had it all wrong when it came to John. Seeing the pain she tried so desperately to hide was the last thing John wanted. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that he was glad Shane finally showed his true colors. Maria deserved so much more and she definitely was more than just a plaything. One simple embrace and John was confident he could show her exactly how much she meant to him. He longed to take her in his arms and bring her home again.

"Maria." John replied as he took in a deep breath and inched his chair closer to her. "Don't be afraid." He whispered.

Maria looked over at John, a tear now forming in her right eye. She had spent days alone trying to set things straight in her mind and trying so hard not to feel guilty for being used. She had cried by herself hoping to wash away whatever pain she was feeling, hoping to show the world that she was strong enough to figure it all out on her own. Shane was out of town but he would be back. She needed to be strong enough to demand his respect and to tell him that she was not just his own personal fuck toy.

But all those hours of trying to hold it together only led her to this moment where she knew she needed more than just herself to feel good again.

As Maria looked into John's gentle blue eyes her guard was finally let down. She was ready to let him in her life and needed him now more than ever.

"I am." Maria responded truthfully. "But that's okay. I need you anyway."

John smiled slightly as he gently pulled a piece of stray hair from her face, making sure to brush the back of his finger tips along her cheek to remove a falling tear.

Just then the server arrived with a medium sized pizza in her hand.

"Pepperoni pizza."

Both Maria and John broke from their moment hesitantly. Both were now thinking the same thing.

"Can we get that to go?" John asked, much to Maria's relief.

**A/N: In the next chapter will John and Maria take it to the next level? And, is Shane's time up?**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: This chapter contains more adult themes.**

**Chapter 22**

When John and Maria arrived back at his place, John could sense right away that Maria was unsure of what she was doing or even of what she wanted. At this point, Shane had her so messed up about what the term love actually meant that John wondered if now was the right time to show her.

On the other hand, as John watched her settle herself onto his couch, her movements sexy and slow like smoke, he decided that he could no longer wait. Maria's vulnerability and John's impatience may have been a dangerous mix, but it was worth the risk.

"You want a beer?" John asked.

Maria nodded her head and smiled slightly. Even though Shane remained in the back of her mind, Maria was starting to feel at ease in John's presence. He was probably one of the few men she actually trusted at the moment and it didn't hurt that he was so easy on the eyes. Still, she wondered if maybe she was better off just being alone. Why drag John into all her drama after he had tried to warn her about Shane in the first place? Could she ever trust her instincts again?

What Maria failed to realize is that she had actually been ignoring her instincts since the day she and John decided to become best friends for fear of ruining their relationship. So instead of opening herself up to the one man who truly loved her, she traded her instincts in for blind passion and decided to be with Shane.

When John arrived back to the couch with two bottles of Heineken, he sat down next to Maria on the couch.

"You okay?" He asked. "You seem tense."

"I'm thinking too much."

John smirked at the comment.

"Now there's something you've never been accused of." John returned jokingly.

"Oh hush." Maria replied as she slapped John hard on the arm.

It was just the ice breaker both of them needed. Thank God the ex WWE champion had a sense of humor.

After both had finished laughing, Maria got serious once again as she looked around John's spacious apartment.

"Maria?" John asked scooting closer to her. "Can I ask you something serious?"

Maria turned to him and nodded her head.

"What is it you're afraid of, I mean between us?" He asked plainly.

To tell you the truth he had been wanting to ask her that very question even before she and Shane started having an affair. There was no denying that the two had a physical and mental connection. To continue to ignore it just seemed silly in John's mind.

"I don't know." Maria responded, but as she thought more about the question, she realized that she did know. "I guess I'm afraid you'll turn out like Johnny and Shane. I don't want to know your imperfections John. I like having you as a friend."

John looked away slightly frustrated. He was truly now starting to hate the "f" word.

So without hesitation, John raised his hand and let his fingers run across Maria's cheek. His intense eyes burrowing though Maria's big round ones.

"I'll always be your friend Maria." He whispered to her and then tilted his head slightly to kiss her.

As John's lips softly touched hers, Maria felt almost immediately the electricity between them. His touches were warm and comforting. He was not overly aggressive but at the same time made sure she knew what he wanted.

"I want you Maria." He told her as he feathered her neck with kisses.

Maria wanted him too. Sure Shane had given her the physical ecstasy she craved, but John was giving her so much more. He was giving her his heart and soul in every touch and every movement. No motion was wasted without her feeling as if she were a queen and his sole purpose was to please her.

As the two began getting lost in the moment, John lowered himself into her on the couch. His body felt like a warm blanket and his scent was sweet like candy. Slowly John moved his hand up underneath her short fitting skirt. His hand rubbed up and down her thigh until he was close to removing her panties. Then suddenly he felt Maria skip a breath. Immediately he pulled back to make sure she was okay.

"We don't have to do this Maria." He told her, hoping to God she wanted it as badly as he did.

"It's okay John, I want to." She replied softly.

John smiled down at her and wiped whatever hair rested on her face away. Even though he was busting inside he wanted to take things slowly and enjoy every moment with her, making sure that she wanted it too.

Straightening a bit, John removed his shirt to expose every well chiseled muscle on his body. Maria could feel her temperature rise at just the sight of him and it helped the rest of her body to relax. Tossing his shirt to the floor John leaned back into Maria. Her hands holding on to his back as she ran her fingers up and down his spine. Carefully John removed her panties and tossed them on the floor next to his shirt. The with the strength of his arm he lifted one of Maria's legs so that is was wrapped just around his lower back. As his body rocked back and forth between her, Maria used her hands to lower the zipper to his pants. Who knew undressing another person could be such fun.

While John and Maria continued to move with each other both had found themselves once again in each other. Whatever doubts Maria was feeling had now disappeared and whatever worries John may have had about where Maria stood were gone. The bond between them was strong, but in the moment. Shane would be back in town in the next few days and would surely be expecting a warm welcome from Maria on his return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Trish's fingers worked the buttons on her cell phone to form the words of her text message, she couldn't help but to feel a sense of liberation.

It had been several days since Randy played back the audio on the memory chip she thought had been destroyed and now it was put up or shut up time. Trish had decided firmly in her mind that no longer would Shane be able to deny what kind of snake he truly was and if his confession about her rape did not come in the form of Trish's liking, then Shane McMahon would find himself knee deep in legal trouble and his 'good' name smeared across every internet site known to mankind. To say that Trish now had Shane by the balls would be an understatement. Trish owned the lying bastard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long day of plastering on fake smiles and greeting people who barely knew a word of English. Shane often dreaded overseas promotional tours, but as Executive VP of Global Media it was his job to be the face of the WWE whether he liked it or not. It was one of the reasons he was often very select with whom he brought with him. This time it was none other than Melina and there was no secret as to why he asked her to come along.

"Once again your salesman like charm won over the fans." Melina said to the future owner of the WWE flirtatiously.

Shane laid her on the bed just inside his hotel room and smiled down at her.

"It didn't hurt having a beautiful woman like you standing next to me. I'll have to thank you for coming."

"Did I have a choice?" Melina asked just out of curiosity.

Shane's smile grew wider. He loved the perks of being the boss's son as well as the anonymity of being away from all the chaos back in the States, specifically his family and Maria. Maria's performance in the bed room, or rather at the arena, the last time they were together left him less than fulfilled. So to bring Melina along with him for this trip was a no brainer.

"No, not really." Shane replied just before sliding down over her to let his hips press up against hers.

Slowly he grinded along her body while his hands worked to remove her top. Melina felt her breaths quickening at his rough and purposeful touches. Her hands slipped down to undo his belt when suddenly she felt a vibration coming from the inside of his left pants pocket.

"Uh Shane, everything okay down there?" Melina asked finding humor in the fact that Shane's cell phone had just gone off.

Shane on the other hand was not amused and made sure Melina knew it by sending her a glare before rolling off of her and reaching into his pocket.

"This better be important." Shane pouted as he opened the phone to read an incoming text message.

_Time to confess you bastard!_

Shane recognized the sender's number right away and there was no mistaking what the message meant.

"Who is it?" Melina asked hoping to get back to what they were doing.

"Nobody." Shane replied nonchalantly as he deleted the message and turned off his cell phone.

Moving his body back over Melina he cursed Trish for the distraction. His aggression now directed toward the one person now lying below him on the bed.

"Shane, take it easy." Melina said as he selfishly pushed himself inside of her, bucking his hips into her quickly and deliberately.

"Whatever sweetheart."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Cena/Maria action! And boy it sure is easy making Shane out to be such an asshole. I'm actually quite enjoying writing him that way because it just seems to suit him so well. He really ought to be on TV more as a heel. Anyway, in the next chapter Shane returns to the States and receives a chilly reception.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Just a quick note. Thanks to the lovely and talented author SexiBitet, I have posted a banner for this story, so please go to my profile page and check it out. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 23**

Maria removed the towel from her body, dipped her foot in the warm water, and then submerged herself into the tub with a deep sigh. Resting her head on the back of the tub she closed her eyes and lost herself in her thoughts.

The memory of her night with John had awakened the young diva's senses like nothing else she had ever experienced. The whole encounter was everything she hoped it was be: sensual, warm, loving and simply amazing. John was absolutely correct in thinking that by sleeping with his best friend it would change their relationship. It did. But he was wrong in holding back for so long for fear that it would destroy the mutual love and respect between them. As Maria thought back with a smile on her face about the way in which John made her feel so good, one thing stood out in her mind. John wanted to be with Maria because he truly did love her. Not just because of her body or the sex, but because he loved who she was. It was a concept guys like Shane McMahon would never understand.

John had made Maria feel young again. He gave her the spirit Shane had taken from her when the McMahon heir decided to use Maria as his personal sex toy by wooing her with his power, charm and empty words. No one would take that from her again and she was confident that as long as John was by her side, the smile now planted on her lips would be there forever.

While Maria continued to enjoy her thoughts and her moment alone in the nice warm bubble bath, her time was cut short as soon as she heard her cell phone ring. Jumping from the tub immediately in the hopes that it would be John, she grabbed a towel and ran toward the direction of the familiar ring. Practically slipping on the hard tiled floor.

"Hello?" She asked almost out of breath.

"Maria, you're breathing heavy, you must be thinking about me already." Shane replied jokingly on the other end.

Maria rolled her eyes. It was comments like that, that would have made her laugh in the past, but the more she started to see who the real Shane McMahon was, the more those little comments sickened her.

"Are you back in town?" Maria asked, ignoring his previous statement to get him off the subject.

"Yes, and I want to see you tonight." He insisted.

Maria's mind quickly thought back to the last time she and Shane were together. Despite the fact that she had told him she was not in the mood to have sex, he selfishly disregarded her wishes. For so long she had wanted to believe in him and ignore the things Trish, Randy and John had warned her of, but finally everything was coming full circle. John was the man for her, Shane wasn't. It was now that simple.

"Not tonight Shane." Maria replied plainly.

"Not tonight?" Shane asked surprised by the somewhat cold response. "Whatever plans you have break them. I want to show you how much I've missed you."

As Maria thought of what to say next, an idea came into her head. Call it a test if you will. A test to truly see just how much Shane "missed" her.

"Okay Shane, how about we go out for pizza. I know a great little place..."

But before Maria could finish she could hear Shane laughing on the other end.

"Pizza? Maria, I've told you before I don't have time for that sort of thing. Just meet me in my suite. I'd rather just be alone with you."

And that was all Maria needed to hear. From the start the two had never gone out to do what she wanted to do. It was always her meeting him somewhere alone in his suit, a hotel room, his office, a darkened room at some arena, the back of a limo. Practically anywhere Shane could get her where no one else would see them together. Maria understood that because he was practically her boss that he had to be careful when having an affair with a diva, but certainly it wasn't too much to ask that they actually go out somewhere in public away from fans, instead of carrying on their relationship in a closet. Shane may have been able to get away with it with other women and certainly he had done the same thing with her, but Maria was over it. There was no reason to continue the charade when she knew there was someone so much better than Shane ready to shout to the whole world that he loved her.

"Good bye Shane." Maria responded and then disconnected the phone without giving Shane a chance to respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Shane exited the elevator and walked through the lobby, he noticed that his secretary was away from her desk. Already in a sour mood the dark haired executive of the WWE cursed to himself as he pulled out a set of keys and started to unlock the office door with his name plate on the front.

Upon entering his office he looked to his desk only to find a scantly clad, beautiful blond woman with a cigar hanging from her mouth staring back at him.

"Hello Shane." Trish said smiling at the shocked man in front of her. "Love the cigars, are they Cuban?" She asked with a smirk.

Shane scrunched his eyebrows in anger looking at the former WWE Women's Champion.

"How did you get in hear?" He asked her.

"Never mind that, the important thing is that we have some unfinished business. You might want to close the door." Trish suggested.

Little did Shane know that Trish was now holding all the cards, and a can of mace just in case. This time, if Shane wanted to play rough, she was ready for him.

As Shane turned back to the door and closed it behind him, Trish pulled out the device that held a recording of her struggle with him only several days before.

"You better have a good explanation for this darling because right now I could call security and have you arrested for trespassing." Shane threatened, but it only made the smile on Trish's face grow wider.

Without responding, Trish instead replayed the recording for Shane's very own ears the hear.

"You fucking bitch. That doesn't mean anything. You're crazy and everyone here knows it." Shane shouted in her direction after listening to the recording. He then moved closer to where she was sitting.

"Really Shane? I wonder what Vince would say if he heard all that? What about Linda or maybe the police?" Trish replied with confidence. It was obvious by Shane's reaction that she now had him pretty much where she wanted him.

"What do you want Trish?" He asked.

"An apology is a good start."

"An apology? Okay fine, I'm sorry." Shane replied making it quite obvious he really wasn't sorry for anything.

"Not good enough." Trish replied as she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Shane. Carefully she slipped the tiny device down between her cleavage as Shane watched with interest her every move. A smirk came across his face.

"This really is pathetic Trish. You'll never win. Why don't you just give me that little recorder you have there before I make you regret ever crossing me." Shane threatened again.

Trish lowered her eyes and gave Shane an innocent look as she used one of her hands to fling her hair behind her shoulder. With the other hand though, the right one and the more stronger of the two, she used the distraction to grab Shane hard between his legs causing the arrogant man to double over in pain.

While Shane groaned at the pressure now being applied to his groin, Trish couldn't help but to enjoy his obvious pain. Sure it would never take away the pain he had caused her over a year ago or even recently when he tried to force himself on her, but it was at least a temporary satisfaction to know that she was the one now in control.

"I said I want an apology Shane." She demanded.

Shane looked up at Trish now with his eyes practically watering. It was clear to him that she wouldn't let him go until she got what she wanted.

"Okay Trish, I'm sorry." He replied.

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. Whether he liked it or not, he would admit to the fact that he raped her.

When Shane didn't come up with a quick enough answer, Trish squeezed harder, causing the Boy Wonder to groan even louder.

"For raping you. I'm sorry for raping you." He said reluctantly, but knew it was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you." Trish replied politely, then released him from her grip causing him to fall to his knees.

While Trish watched Shane slowly try to recover, she started to make her way to the door.

"Oh and by the way, I have an appointment with your father. Now that you have finally admitted to raping me, I think it's time he knows the truth as well. I'm guessing he won't be too happy." Trish finished as she took one last look at Shane and then exited the room.

As Trish marched down the hall with a smile on her face, she had finally felt that some sense of justice had been served. Maybe someday soon she would be able to feel normal again despite the fact the she would have to live with such a dirty little secret the rest of her life. Making her way closer to Vince's office she gazed at the many framed posters of superstars past and present hanging from the prestigious halls of Titan Towers. She was happy with her decision to return to the WWE and hoped that some day she would be the Women's Champion again. Pausing briefly at one picture in particular, she also had hope that she would fall in love again. As the stagnant blue eyes of a posing Randy Orton, in character as "The Legend Killer', looked back at her, she was certain that maybe some day she would.

The End?

**A/N: So what did you all think? Again, this is my first story so please, please I would love to hear from you. I'm not sure if a sequel is in order or if maybe I should start a new story so your feedback would be great to help me decide. Did I make the right character choices? Would you have preferred to see something different? Was it believable? Should I use these same characters again in future stories? Any thoughts you might have would be awesome and a huge thank you to those of you that have reviewed previous chapters. I love reading all your comments. Don't forget to check out the banner for this story on my profile page, and until next time, peace!**


End file.
